RWBY Warriors
by NonaryNathan999
Summary: After the War, four figures are relaxing in heaven. When Kami asks for them to go to Remnant to help stop the fighting, all four men step up to the task. I suck a summaries. Attempting to do HanbeixRuby. Might attempt to do others
1. Prologue

**Discalimer: I do not own the Samurai Warriors series or RWBY. Everything belongs to their respected owners**

As a figure was walking through a hall, had had stopped in front of a door. When he opened the door, he had found the four men he was looking for.

The first one was young, sleeping in the middle of the room. He had raven black hair, with brown eyes, light tanned skin, wearing white colored silk clothing kimono with the waist being separated by a plate of gold colored armor and hat with blue samurai pants and sandals.

The second was sipping a cup of tea next to the first man. The front of his hair was slicked up with the right side being white while the left was black. He face was chalk white with a black burn scar on the left of his grey eyes that were so narrow you would swear they were closed. He was wearing a pure black with some gold colored outfit like the first man but without the hat and sandals which has replaced with black toe pointed boots and black gloves.

The third was quietly reading a book in far left corner of the room. He also had raven black hair but was wearing something similar to a hat someone from the Japanese imperial court would wear. He had an orange silk jacket, blue colored silk shirt, and samurai pants with the bottom being stuffed inside long black boots.

The last was in the opposite corner of the third, strumming a 3 stringed lute. His hair, which was covering half his face, was white at the front and black at the back. He wore a scarf made from a wolf pelt, a turquoise and light blue silk cloth that went down to his waist that covered half his body, with a blue silk cloth wrapped around his waist. For his bottom half, he had black pants that a rock star would bear with armor covering the top half of his legs and the bottom half covered with long black boots.

_**(Basically trying to give them the Samurai Warriors 3 look)**_

"Ah Lord Kami, it's a good to see you again" said the first man in a bright voice. "Now, now Hanbei, there is no need to be formal. Just Kami alone is fine" said the figure now known as Kami. "Hello Kami, what are you doing here? I doubt it's a social visit" the second man said with a slow, cold voice, as if he were thinking ahead about what to say while he was talking. "Gee, cheery as always huh Kanbei" asked Hanbei in a sarcastic tone towards the pale figure. "I apologize for him Kami, but Kanbei is correct. I also doubt it's a social visit due to you being here with a giant hammer" said the third man with a quiet voice that sounded like he was asleep. "I see you are observant as usual Motonari" mused the fourth man a mature voice. "Thanks Motochika" Motonari replied. "I am here because I require your assistance with something" said Kami.

"Is Lord Nobunaga singing again" Hanbei asked. "No" Kami said raising an eyebrow in amusement. "What is it that you need from us then?" Motonari asked. "I need your permission to live and enter another realm." "We're not going to Hell are we?" "I think you need to be more specific with Hanbei around Kami" chuckled Motochika. "What I meant to say was, do you want a second chance with life by entering another world" Kami asked. "What's the catch" Kabei asked, with interest in this subject.

"You will be entering a world called Remnant. There are two sides that are constantly fighting each other, Humans and Faunus. Faunus are basically humans but with animal characteristics. There is a war between them due to racism. However I suspect there is a third grouping that is pulling strings. What I want you four to do is live and enjoy your new lives. But I also want the war to be stopped. Oh yea, there are also there creatures called Grim that basically want to destroy man" Kami explained.

"So basically life there is the same as when we were living minus the racism part? Count me in, as long as I get some good sleep" Hanbei said. "How interesting, a race of humans with animal characteristics. However, both sides are sparks to ignite the flames of battle; I should be there to extinguish them." Kanbei said aloud; earning him sweat drops from everyone in the room but Hanbei. "I'll go, though I managed to unite a land once, it can't hurt to do it again. Plus it would be good to see both humans and faunus coexist" Motonari said scratching the back of his head. "Well it seems that everyone else wants to go. Seeing how the sounds of this war will echo though the panels of history, I will join their quest too" Motochika confirmed.

"Perfect" Kami said happily. "Now since you all have no knowledge of this world, I have here Yoshihiro's 'Earthsplitter' hammer. It will be filled with what you need to know and send you on your way. Don't worry about your weapons, when you are sent to Remnant they will be on you. Be sure not to tell anyone about your past, or about heaven. Oh, and I'm also going to make you guys younger as well"

"Aren't there any other ways to do this?" Hanbei asked nervously as he and the others looked at the hammer in fear. "Nope" Kami replied with a cheerful voice as he swung, hitting Hanbei. Kanbei immediately started downing the rest of his tea before the hammer had connected with him. Kami was about to swing at Motonari before he asked "before I get sent there, can I pack some of my books to take with me?" Kami thought for a moment before saying "I'll send them along with your weapons." Kami grinned as he hit Motonari. "Oh before you go, make sure to tell the others that I also gave them special powers unique to themselves that's called 'semblance.' I'll send a note that talks about what powers they have with your weapons and Motonari's books." "Thanks Kami, wish us luck and for us to have fun" The lute player grinned as he got hit to join his friends.


	2. The Battle at Dust Till Dawn

**Discalimer: I do not own the Samurai Warriors series or RWBY. Everything belongs to their respected owners**

_Legends- Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are Remnants, byproducts of a forgotten past. Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful. But he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness, Hellish creatures, known as the Grim, set their sights on man and all of his creations. The forces clashed, and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void. However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to incite change, and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help them even the odds. This power was appropriately named 'dust'._

_With the very power of nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness and in the shadow's absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life. But even the most brilliant of lights flicker and die… and when they are gone, darkness will return._

_But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that are long forgotten. Things that require a smaller, more honest soul…_

A group forming an arrowhead that was composed of several men was walking through the middle of a street. None of them particularly standing out, all of them wore matching uniforms, undershirt and black suit, with a red tie and black bowler hats. Each of them carried short-bladed red-colored scimitar blades. At the point of the arrow was a different man, walking with a cocky swag. This man wore a white suit along with a black undershirt. His neck was covered by a grey ascot, and in his gloved hands was a curved cane, that he swung freely around as he stepped. The group approached a small Dust shop and entered, taking up all the space at the front of the store. The man in white stepped up to the counter, tapping on a cigar he was smoking before giving his attention to the shopkeeper. Speaking in a sardonic tone of voice, he asked the elderly shopkeeper, "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?"

As the question ended, one of the men in black, (they will now be referred to as 'goons') raised a gun to the balding head that belonged to the old man. The old man raised his arms, his voice already in a desperate, pleading tone, "p-please… just take my Lien and leave!"

"Shh… calm down. We're not here for your money…" the leader of goons said in a mockingly kind response. He glanced to each side of him, to the goons who stood at the ready. "Grab the dust." At his command, the men began to fan out after opening a small case, each of them arming themselves with a small black canister used to contain dust. The goons applied their canisters to several tubes, draining the different colored dust supplies from each section of the store.

One goon went alone to the opposite end of the store, where he was about to hook up his canister when he spotted 2 young figures; One in a red cloak, with its hood drawn up, while the other was wearing a smooth white cap with a white outfit. Quickly, the goon drew his blade and directed it at the figures, giving the order "Put your hands where I can see them, kids."

As he did, the man with the cigar began to order the elderly man to hand over several of the more potent, solidified dust crystals. In particular, a red gem called Burn, a fire gem.

Back with the goon, the figure with the white cap turned his head around to reveal a boy, but the other figure did not turn around. The goon, with his patience beginning to wear thin, approached the other figure, who didn't acknowledge his statements. He stopped in his tracks when they boy tapped the figure on the shoulder. The figure turned to the boy as he pointed behind his back.

The figure turned around, the hood falling back to reveal a young, black haired girl with some crimson streaks listening to a set of rather large earphones. Silver eyes looked at the boy, who shrugged his shoulders, then the goon, who was pointing at his ears. The girl lowered the earphones and looked at the man, completely oblivious, "Yes?" The girl's voice was young.

"I said, put your hand in the air, now!" The goon's patience was now completely gone, frustration was plastered all over his face.

The young girl's face remained rather confused as she looked over him. "Are you… robbing me?" She looked at the boy beside her, noticing that he had a sundial on his left hip. He was scanning the store to see that more goons were robbing the place.

By this point, the goon was yelling. "Yes!" he exclaimed, exasperated.

"Oh…" Was the only reply that the young girl gave.

Meanwhile, the rest of the goons were continuing to drain the Dust tubes, only to hear the thud of their comrade hitting the window of the shop. They each stopped what they were doing and turned to look at the man with the cigar, before facing the girl. One goon in particular went along the same aisle the first one had, only to be repelled and sent crashing through the window, with the young girl's feet planted in his torso.

The boy then sighed. _"All I wanted to do was quickly pick up a magazine and get some sleep. Well, may as well help her out. The others should be here soon"_ he thought to himself as he lazily brought his left hand down to his waist.

Slowly the girl rose to her feet at a distance to the two goons already forcibly evacuated from the shop, in her hands a large crimson scythe began to unfold. The girl looked over her shoulder with a slight smirk before she began to roll the scythe in her arms, burying the tip of the blade in the street. The leader of the goons rolled his eyes as the rest of his compatriots stood there dumbfounded, his sarcastic tone of voice growling slightly irritated. "Okay… get her." He gestured towards the girl with his hand, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world to do.

The goons charged out the door in a line and surrounded the girl, the first already charging towards her with his blade raised and ready. The girl lifted herself parallel to the ground with her scythe as her balance, only to twist on her wrist twice, planting her feet firmly in the place of goon number one. He was out like a light before he hit the ground. When she was about to continue her momentum a voice interrupted the fight. "Wow, all you men are ganging up on one girl. Are you all pedophiles? That would explain why you're surrounding a cutie like her."

Everyone looked up to where the source of the voice was, only to find the boy holding onto a handle on his sundial as it was helping him hover in the air thanks to four blades spinning at high speeds. As the boy looked down on them, he saw that the gild had a tint of pink on her cheeks. Chuckling, he immediately threw his sundial in between a couple of goons, embedding it into the ground with the blades. Said goons looked at where the object had landed, and then they saw a strong wire connected to the sundial. As they turned to see where else the wire was connected to, their faces met a pair of sandals and they were knocked out. The other goons looked at each other before pressing on an assault.

While the boy ran around to goons, dodging their attacks, the girl resumed her combat. She moved her feet, twisting the scythe's blade out of the ground and rolling in the air until she landed the scythe's blade curling near her ankles. Slowly, the red cloak she wore began to wrap back around her form after it had trailed behind her motions, only to cover her hand, which slid to a trigger on the scythe's handle. With a quick press, a heavy caliber gunshot was fired off at the end of the scythe, the recoil causing the scythe to spin, with the girl freely flowing with it. Unfortunately the boy was in her way, so the she quickly fired another shot so that the scythe wouldn't hit him. But she ended up crashing into him.

"Hey, watch where you're going" the girl exclaimed while the boy was laughing. "Relax; I already have my trap ready." "What trap" she asked. She was then hugged around the waist (much to her embarrassment) and he jumped, lifting her off the ground. He then retracted his wire which then sprang to life from the ground wrapping around most of the goons as they landed back on the ground. Being let go, she then heard a crack before the goons tied up began shake like leaves in a storm before collapsing onto the ground. The girl looked at the boy in awe as he retracted more of the wire so the sundial would come back to him.

Several other goons had popped up by now, beginning to aim and take fire at the young boy and girl but there were several interruptions. One was a giant hand that looked like it belonged to a demon, crushing the barrel of the first goon. The goon fainted at the sight of it. The second was a whistle in the air. An arrow lodged in the barrel of the next goon, exploding in the goons face as he fired his gun. The last two goons now paused, the sound of an instrument was heard, and they saw 3 blue transparent orbs. They heard a 'plunk' from the instrument, and then the orbs exploded, sending them careening off to the sides of the street.

The man looked across the pavement, seeing his goons spread out and seeing stars and muttered with yet more sarcasm, "you were worth every cent, clearly you were…" He then glanced up at the young girl and boy and tossed his cigar to the ground, pressing it out with the end of his cane. "Well Red and White, I think we can all say it has been an eventful evening. As much as I would love to stick around…" they sound of police sirens became apparent in the background. The man raised his cane, only for a crosshair to flip up from its end, revealing itself to be a weapon. "This is where we part ways." He then fired off a massive red flare. The girl and boy dodged the shot, glancing around they saw the man somehow already rushed up a ladder, making his escape.

The girl glanced over at the elderly man, who peeked his head out the door to check on them, "You alright if I go after him?" The old shopkeeper nodded his head, and the girl ran off. She took a backwards glance at the street, the demon hand was game, its only mark of passing was the crushed gun. The boy was also nowhere to be seen. She quickly ran to the ladder, firing her scythe once again at the ground. The recoil carried her up to the roof, where she yelled out at the man to stop.

The man turned back to her with a cocky smirk and a mocking tone as a large hovership rose from the side of the building he stood at. He quickly climbed into the open side door, admiring the red Burn crystal he had stolen. "End of the line Red!" He tossed the crystal to the ground in front of the girl, who glanced down at it in confusion. When she looked back up, the man had his cane aimed right for it, and he took the shot. Another massive flare shot was sent surging at the crystal, and when they connected an explosion consumed the girl, much to the man's glee.

**RWBY Warriors**

When the dust settled however, there was no broken body of a young girl. Instead, there was the boy in white with his raven black hair. He stood in a guarded position with his sundial up. Suddenly three more figures appeared. The first one was holding a Red stone with a dragon crown on it and he had a pale face. The second had a gauntlet on his right arm that held a crossbow with 3 arrows sticking out of it, and he scratched his messy raven black hair with a funny hat on his head with his left hand. The last man held an instrument that looked like a 3 stringed guitar, and looked like he had just finished playing at a rock concert.

The boy who covered her looked at the girl, giving a cocky smirk as he lowered his guard stance. "Hey, you alright?" the girl did nothing but nod before backing up in a battle ready stance, her scythe already pointed at the airship, which began to move. By that point, the paled face man summoned some pitch black orbs and sent them to attack while the messy haired man shot his arrows. Both caused the thief to panic, rushing into the cockpit, sending out a shaded female with arms and eyes that glowed like fire to the side door.

Both men continued their assault, by which point the younger girl had begun to fire at the ship as well. The slender figure in the doorway seemed to just block each and every shot taken with her palm, or a small burst of flame. The boy sighed muttering "I just want to go home and sleep" before throwing his sundial so that it would latch itself onto the ship. The girl heard the same crack as before the women started shaking like the goons from before she blew the sundial off with a blast of fire. The rock star meanwhile was strumming his instrument and the blue orbs appeared around the ship, waiting to obliterate their poor target.

The female in the doorways eyes were widened at this, her arms quickly shining with more of their burning light. She released a repulsive blast outwards around the ship, some of the orbs being destroyed, and then the doors closed, the ship beginning to flee. As the man plucked his instrument, the orbs exploded, but they seemed to have little effect, since the ship was almost out of the explosion radius. The ship quickly turned about, and made its escape.

As the ship made its escape, the boy and the pale faced man looked over at each other, the boy saying "Well, the girl is safe" with the man replying coldly "Yes, but the enemy got away." "Now, now, let's not get too worked up about this. Now we know what they are capable of" the messed up haired man interrupted. ""He's right guys; we didn't count on them having such abilities" said the rock star. "But now that we know what they're capable of, we may have a better chance if we see them again." The young girl was quiet throughout the exchange, although the expression on her face began to build. Then they heard footsteps, as a rather stern, slender young woman looked over them all from where she stood, her face a serious frown. When the girl caught sight of her, she finally overloaded. "You're a huntress!.. Can I have your autograph?" Her expression was one that was lit up with hope for one second, and then it was dismal, glanced off to the side in the next scene.

**RWBY Warriors**

The five of them were seated in a dark room, with no light but one hanging down over them from the ceiling existed. In front of them was a flat, empty table. It was an interrogation room at what could be assumed was a local police station. The young woman from before was walking around them with her stern expression, a holographic tablet in her hands as she watched the recording to the youngest ones fight of the goons. "I hope you realize your actions tonight will not be taken lightly young man and young lady. You put yourself and others in great danger."

The younger girl's expression fell even lower as the women spoke, while the boy was trying to fall asleep. The girl then burst out in an attempt to defend herself. "They started it!"

The man with the hat scratched his head, ruffling his already messy hair around. "I apologize for this interruption, but we are perfectly capable of defending ourselves and the girl. She was just doing what she thought was right from law standards. No need to be so harsh on her."

The woman's frowned deepened as she looked over them, then back to focusing on the boy and girl, "if it were up to me… you would be sent home." Her expression became a tad kinder, her tone softer. "With a pat on the back…" And she then cracked her wand/crop to the table, startling the girl who began to smile a bit and waking up the boy, much to his disappointment. "And a slap on the wrist," She withdrew the crop for a moment walking off to the side as another person entered the room, still in the entrance hallway. "But… there is someone here who would like to meet you."

As she finished her statement, an older man began to move in from the hallway, carrying a big tray that had a mug of coffee, a plate of cookies, 6 glasses, a jug of milk, and a pot of tea. Slowly he set the tray down onto the table as he looked into the eyes of the youngest girl in the room. "Rube Rose… you have silver eyes."

Ruby began to glance around nervously at the proximity of the man's scanning yellow eyes, slightly leaning back. "Umm…" The young boy then remarked "whoop dee do, and you're wearing glasses. Now just explain why we're here so I can get some sleep." Ruby couldn't help but giggle a bit while the men at the table were pouring themselves tea, the pale faced man offering a cup to the woman, who politely accepted.

"So…" the older man turned to the holographic monitor, showing the recorded combat they boy and girl had earlier. "Where did you two learn to do this?"

Ruby's eyes cocked up slightly, stuttering in response. "S-Signal Academy." "Track and Field, and Gymnastics class" the boy deadpanned as he poured the tea and milk into the same cup. Ruby then began laughing for a bit.

Ignoring the boy and waiting for Ruby to calm down, the man's expression became rather serious, his tone catching on edge. "They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

"Well, one teacher in particular" was Ruby's response, leaning towards the cookies.

"I see…" The older man pushed the plated towards her, glancing at the others on the side of the table being 'interrogated'. With a nod, the boy, the man in the hat, and the rock star took some cookies, despite Ruby's pouting. The man with the pale face however, kept his distance, preferring to stay seated with his hands on the table. Cold grey eyes looked over them all, watching the proceedings. The older man began to start up his speech once again. "It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty old crow," he stated as he looked off, as if lost in thought.

"That's my Uncle Qrow. He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete and utter garbage before he took me under his wing-. ""Pun intended?" "No, and now I'm all-"Ruby began making odd poses, and typical karate movie sound effects as she did. The boy gave an amused smile, while the older people simply sat with straight faces.

"So I've noticed. And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?" The older man slightly leaned over the table, his palms pressed into its edges.

Ruby glanced up at him, slightly embarrassed by her won response, "Well… I want to be a Huntress."

"So you want to slay monsters?"

"Yea, I only have two more years of training left at Signal, and then I'm going to apply to Beacon!" at this point, Ruby began to ramble in her explanation, her speech growing faster and more frantic as she explained herself. "You see, my sister is starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress because I want to help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought 'I might as well make a career out of it'. I mean, the police are alright, but the Hunters and Huntresses are so much more exciting and romantic and cool and just amazing you know?" She glanced at the two adults on the other end of the table.

The stern young woman did nothing but deadpan, blinking at her for a moment. The older man, however, gave her a slight smile to her. "Do you know who I am?"

Ruby did nothing but nod, smiling politely, "You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon. It's nice to meet you."

"Hello… so you want to come to my school?" He leaned in slightly, glancing over her for a moment, and then the other four at the table.

"More than anything," Ruby nodded her affirmation, her tone slightly wistful.

"Well… okay," Ozpin gave a small smile. The stern woman in the corner rolled her eyes while sipping on her tea.

Ruby's face lit up in excitement, and then she blinked looking over to the other four. "Wait, why are they here? Aren't they already Huntsmen?"

At this, Ozpin's face slid from a smile to an unreadable expression. "We have no idea. I do admit they are skilled, but we have no information about them." He turned to the four, his expression polite but still curious. "If it would be no trouble, would you be willing to share you names?"

During Ruby's speech, the boy was fast asleep until the pale face man poked the boy awake. "What is it, I was sleeping so peacefully" the boy groaned. "The man would like to know our names." "Hanbei Takenaka" Hanbei said as he stretched his arms. "Kanbei Kuroda" the pale man did a small bow. "Motonari Mori" the man with the hat said as he scratched his head. "Motochika Chosokabe" the rock star waved.

"Where is it you all learned to fight as you did? Those skills, those weapons, not very common anywhere, are they?" Ozpin leaned forward slightly, yellow eyes alight with curiosity.

Hanbei lazily brought up his sundial with the dial faced up. The dial arrow on the dial started to around like a clock. Ruby remembered the wire trick and the blades that made him hover and how he saved her life. She just stared at him in awe.

Motonari brought out his right arm, offering it to Ruby who had a gleam in her eyes when she was staring at the weapons. She squealed as she pulled the arm towards her as she inspected it. Motonari was just chuckling as she was admiring his weapon. "You can let go now." Ruby they let off an embarrassed expression as she let him go.

Motochika lifted his lute to his chest and started playing a soft peaceful tune. The two adults looked at him with confusion, but Ruby grinned. She knew what it could do and couldn't wait to see it in action again.

Kanbei then revealed his stone, and it cooly rested in his hand. "Our abilities are none of your concern, nor are our skills and weapons." Suddenly the table in the middle of the room was smashed to pieces as a giant demon arm had materialized out of thin air and punched the table. The demon arm then disappeared as well as a faint dark aura around his stone.

"I see. You are more than welcome to join as well. I would insist it, to be honest." Ozpin stated with a rather small smile. The stern woman looked at him as if he had grown two heads, and then left the room in exasperation, tired of his antics. "Please do not take offence to this question, but how old are all of you. You all just look, not very young. You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"15" replied Hanbei "and the other are 17 years old." Hanbei then started laughing as he saw the look of disbelief on Ozpin's face.

Ruby Rose looked at the four with awe before she let out a sequel of excitement once again. Kanbei cocked an eyebrow to her actions, Motonari chuckled, Motochika grinned, and Hanbei was still laughing. Ozpin looked over the group with raised brows, then stood up, heading out of the room.

"The transport to Beacon will be arranged for you. Bring what you need, and good luck to you all."


	3. To Know and Make

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Samurai Warriors series, franchise or RWBY. Everything belongs to their respected owners**

Upon arriving at Signal, the four from Heaven blended themselves in with the crowd of graduates in order not to attract any sort of attention towards themselves until they arrive at the academy. It wasn't five minutes later when the airship arrived and all the graduates would be attending Beacon started getting on the aircraft. Groups of friends were gathered, luggage was stowed away, and the teens all began to mingle.

Hanbei was walking around the ship, looking out the windows, eventually resting next to a window at the rear of the ship in the warm sunlight. Kanbei was sitting on the left side of the sleeping Hanbei meditating. Motonari was on the other side of them reading a book that Kami sent him. Motochika was leaned against a wall near Motonari, playing his lute. Then all four of them glanced off to the other side of the airship, as all four of them heard a commotion.

**RWBY Warriors**

Ruby Rose had been excited to head to Beacon Academy. She would be able to go with her sister, become a Huntress, and help others how she desired to. The look on her face as her sister wrapped her in a backbreaking hug however was one that wished to fade into the background and never come out as her older sister squealed out loud. "Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!"

"Please stop…" Ruby's voice squeaked out, as her lungs were slowly being crushed.

"But I'm so proud of you" Yang replied.

Ruby looked down at the ground, not willing to meet her sister's eyes as she glanced around, desperate to not attract any attention. "Really, Sis, it was nothing…"

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees" the violet eyed girl remarked.

Ruby shook her head, taking a slight step back as she raised her arms in defense of the proclamation arguing back, "But I don't want to be the bee's knees! I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl, with normal knees." She started looking down to the floor once again rather embarrassed.

"Yang looked over her in confusion for a moment, her hands on her hips as she leaned towards her sister. "What's with you? Aren't you excited?"

"Of course I'm excited. I just… I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything." She looked at the floor once again in her attempt to make herself unimportant.

Yang walked next to her sister, wrapping an arm over her shoulder in a reassuring hug, a sibling gesture. "But you are special"

One of the many screens of the airship swapped over to a news feed, showing the image of the leader of the gang Ruby, and the other had foiled the robbery of the previous night. "The robbery was led by the nefarious criminal, Roman Torchwick, who continues to elude authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you Lisa."

The image on screen then changed to a young, grey haired woman with yellow eyes before it faded, showing several protest images of people with animal traits, the Faunus. "Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now-." The announcement was cut off when a hologram of Glynda appeared with her hands behing her back.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon." Glynda started.

"Who's that?" Yang asked.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch." Glynda indirectly replied.

"Oh" Yang remarked.

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is you duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge, and the training to protect our world." Glynda finished before the hologram disappeared.

Ruby blinked towards the window, walking towards it transfixed as her palms pressed flat on the glass, "Wow! Look, you can see Signal Academy from here!" After a few moments of looking, her face held a small smile as she glanced at her sister. "I guess home isn't too far after all."

"Beacons our home now" Yang stated as she walked up to Ruby. They heard an armored blonde male making a nauseous sound. They both looked up to see said blonde run to the nearest rest room.

"Well" Hanbei said dryly "Guess the view isn't for everyone"

**RWBY Warriors**

As the first group of students, Ruby and Yang included, stepped out across the landing platform, their mouths were held agape as they looked over the majestic towers of Beacon Academy. I looked like a massive castle. "Wow…"

Yang crossed her arms with a smirk, glancing back over her shoulder at the city they had left behind. "View from Vale's got nothing on this!"

Ruby however, was already lost in her own world; her eyes alight at the sight of the other students, of rather, their weapons. "Oooh, Oh sis! That kid has a collapsible staff! That girl has a fire sword!" Ruby began to float around in an animated chibi form, trailing after people with different weapons, changing direction constantly until Yang lightly yanked her back next to her by her red hood.

"Easy there, little sister, they're just weapons."

Ruby looked shocked at her sister, her arms held out in disbelief. "Just weapons?" They are the extensions of us! They're a part of us! They're so cool!"

Yang looked over her sister in confusion, her head cocking slightly, "Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?"

The sounds of rapid unfolding were heard as Yang glanced away from her sister, who was suddenly hugging her large crimson scythe. "Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better."

Yang rolled her eyes, and then tugged Ruby's hood over top her head. "Ruby, come on. Why don't you try to make some new friends of your own while you're here?"

Ruby looked up at her sister in confusion, her head now tilting off to the side, "Why should I need friends when I have you?"

A few other people showed up behind Yang as she started stepping away. "Weeelll actually my friends are here now. Gotta go catch up, catch ya later, bye!" She exclaimed very quickly before running off with her friends leaving Ruby in the dust.

Ruby was spinning around with a dizzy look on her face confused at the situation. "Wait!" Where are you going? Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we even have dorms?" She questioned before letting out a sigh as she took a step back. "I don't know what I'm doing." Ruby admitted in defeat before falling backwards and landing in some luggage.

"What are you doing?!" A new feminine voice angrily asked.

The young woman was dressed in a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress, which was a combat skirt. The inside of the bolero was red with the sleeves turning blue as they get closer to her wrists. The bolero has a crest on the back that bears a resemblance to a snowflake. She was wearing an apple-shaped necklace along with a pair of thin, rectangular earrings along with white, heeled wedge boots that go to mid-calf, also lined with red on the inside. Her long white hair was pulled back in an off-center ponytail, at the base of which is a small tiara that resembles icicles. She also had a pale complexion and ice blue eyes, and if you look closely you could see a crooked scar down her left eye. Finally, there was also a small bag on the back of her drew wrapped around her waist with a ribbon.

"Uhh, sorry," Ruby apologized as she sat up.

"Sorry? Do you have any idea of the damage you could've caused?" The white haired girl scolded.

"Uhhhhh" Ruby responded in an unsure manner as she grabbed one of the suitcases.

"Give me that!" Weiss ordered as she snatched the suitcase from Ruby. "This is Dust! Mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry." She explained as she reached for a bottle of Dust, which was in a powdered state.

"Uhhhh." The red hooded girl continued in her confused state.

"What are you brain dead? Dust," Weiss mocked as she closed the suitcase. "Fire, water, lightning, energy," She explained shaking the bottle with every word.

"Uhhhhh," The silver eyed girl began as she couldn't form words because the Dust was tickling her nose.

Hanbei stood nearby with the others still walking towards the academy. "Well this can't be good" Hanbei mused. Kandbei heard this and looked back to where Hanbei was standing, and then looked to where Hanbei's line of sight was. "Hn"

"Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in?" Weiss questioned as she gave one final shake of the bottle, which caused some more powered dust to make its way over to Ruby's nose.

"Bleeehhhhrrrggg achooo!" The fifteen year old girl sneezed causing a small non-lethal explosion resulting in smoke, lightning, and other effects from the ignition of the Dust.

"Well, that certainly looks impressive" Motonari mused seeing the explosion from a far distance. ""Kanbei and Hanbei aren't here, maybe they're already overlooking the situation" Motochika said playing his lute.

The bottle flew out of Weiss's hand before it landed on the ground before rolling towards a black boot. The intact bottle was picked up by a young girl with brilliant yellowish-orange eyes, whom had kept her attention on the book the whole time. She turned the bottle before looking at the logo, then focusing her attention from where it came from. The young woman noticed that Weiss was covered in soot, while scolding Ruby.

Hanbei walked over to help Ruby up. He saw Weiss had walked over, but as his suspicions were confirmed, Weiss started to act up again. Kanbei merely looked at the luggage that was blown away by the explosion. He summoned some demon arms to retrieve the luggage while following Hanbei.

"Unbelievable, this is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about." The white haired girl complained as she stomped on the ground causing all the soot to fly off her.

"I'm really, really sorry." Ruby apologized, while poking two pointed fingers together in an ashamed manner.

"Ugh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" Weiss questioned as she insulted Ruby.

"Well, I-I…" Ruby started before she was interrupted by Weiss.

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice you know? We're here to fight monsters, so… watch where you're going!" Weiss finished as she crossed her arms."

"Really, that's how you tell her off? After your entire temper tantrum, the best way to finish it is 'watch where you're going'?"

Weiss and Ruby, whom recognized the person who intruded, looked at the smooth black haired teen with a black and white haired teen. "This conversation is none of your business so butt out!" The white haired girl remarked.

"The princess is not happy unless she's complaining, is she?" Hanbei asked Kanbei.

"What did you just call me!?" The heiress hissed, annoyed to the fact that she was being named by a stranger.

"It's heiress actually." Another feminine voice replied in a calm tone.

The young girl was of pale complexion, similar to Ruby Rose. She had long, wavy, black hair, and her eyes were amber, complemented by light-purple eye shadow flaring backwards. The eyes were slightly tilted upwards at the ends, giving her a somewhat catlike appearance. She also had a black ribbon tied in the form of a bow. Her outfit consisted of black low-heeled boots and stockings that started off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes. On the outside of her stockings, there were white symbols that are most likely belladonna flowers. There were black ribbons on both of her arms, with a black detached sleeve and a silver band on her left arm. She wore a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white, sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts that may be connected to her shirt, although it is partly obscured by the vest. Her shorts had a zipper on the front of each leg. She also had a detached scarf-like collar around her neck.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." Blake stated to Ruby, Hanbei, and Kanbei.

"Finally, some recognition." Weiss smugly stated to both Hanbei and Ruby.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." The raven haired girl finished in an insulting manner causing Ruby to giggle and Hanbei to raise an eyebrow.

"So someone cold and ruthless, huh? I would prefer someone warm and cheerful" Hanbei said aloud, occupied in a thinking position.

"Wha…how dare the…the nerve of…" Weiss stated not managing to get the words out as she scoffed and swiped the bottle of red Dust from Blake's hand before turning to her luggage. Only to see that demon hands were positioning and balancing the luggage. Weiss was shocked to see such an image that she lost all strength in her knees. She then saw that Kanbei was directing the arms to do his bidding.

"S-scary" Weiss stuttered. "You are scared by a couple of demon arms? It is understandable, but to see you fall to your knees. Certainly makes you a child, especially since you are a trained heiress I assume" Kanbei said coldly. Regaining her strength she retorted "How dare you, your judging me on my appearance" Weiss retorted. "I am merely doing as you yourself did" Kanbei answered indifferently. "I would at least assume you would need a hand or two, carry your luggage." Weiss just stormed off towards the academy. "I will be going on ahead Hanbei, just make sure you don't nap before the ceremony" Kanbei said before following Weiss.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby yelled towards Weiss before looking down a bit in defeat and sighing. "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day." The silver eyed girl commented out loud. "Soo what's y…" she stopped as she turned to Blake, whom was walking off.

Hanbei watched Weiss, Kanbei, and Blake leave before giving his attention to Ruby. "They're all sunshine and charm, aren't they?" Hanbei asked the red head.

"Y-you're not going to walk off are you?" Ruby asked with a small frown on her face.

"Nah, if I did, I would get lost and fall asleep in the middle of nowhere" Hanbei jokingly replied.

A hand placed itself on Ruby's shoulder, belonging to the vomit boy from earlier, smiling slightly, "You alright? I'm Jaune"

Ruby smiled slightly at the guy, nodding before she blanched, "Ruby. Oh, aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?"

Jaune gave a slight nod as they began to walk, followed by Hanbei, who walked a lazy pace. Eventually, they ended up in a smaller courtyard, with Hanbei tagging along at the rear of the group. Ruby glanced back to him and squealed slightly at the sundial that was on his hip, looking over it with her usual excitement. "What is its name? What can it do? Do you have anything else? I know you can fly, and use the wire, but can you do anything else? I have a speed semblance if you would want to know."

Hanbei just blinked and then put his hands behind his head. "Tell you what, tell me about yourselves, then I'll talk about myself."

Ruby gave a shy smile and slowly reached behind her back, flourish and spinning Crescent Rose until the tip of its blade impaled itself into the ground. "_Hope we don't pay property damage" _Hanbei thought. "Well I got this thing." Jaune backed away slightly as it unfolded, his arm raised. Hanbei simple cocked an eyebrow as he looked it over.

Jaune slowly approached it, slightly poking one of the eddges, "Is that a scythe?"

Ruby gave him a cheerful nod, and then began to speak shyly again, "It is also a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle."

"A what" was Jaune's only response, blinking in confusion.

"It's also a sniper rifle." Was Hanbei's response.

"Huh?"

"It's also a gun"

"That's cool."

Ruby leaned towards Jaune, grinning slightly, "So what do you have?"

Jaune fumbled around a bit, drawing out a plain straight blade long sword. "I've uh… got this sword! Its sheathe is also a shield, too." He expanded the sheathe into its shield mode, only to fumble around it, only to drop it to the ground.

Ruby nodded, her eyes alight at 'meeting' the new weapon. "Si what do they do?"

Jaune looked over her and gave a small smile. "The shield collapses into a sheath when I get tired of carrying it."

"Doesn't that mean it would still weigh the same?"

"Yeah, it does…"

Ruby gave a slight embarrassed laugh as she began to slowly stroke her Crescent Rose before collapsing it, returning it behind her back. "Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons. I guess I did go a little overboard in designing it."

Jaune looked over at her in surprise, while Hanbei standing in place patiently as Jaune spoke. "Wait, you made that?"

"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons. Didn't you?"

"It's a hand-me-down. My great-great grandfather used it to fight in the war." Jaune glanced down at the ground, slightly embarrassed as he sheathed the long sword.

"It kinda sounds more like a family heirloom to me. I like it though. Not many people have an appreciation for the classics thses days." Ruby then glanced over at Hanbei, her eyes sparkling with delight as she looked over the dial by his waist. "What about yours Hanbei? You promised!"

"I didn't promise anything… but my sundials name is Astral Conqueror. As you see, it's a sundial. It was given to me, but I can't remember from who." Hanbei brought up the dial, and let the dial arrow and blades spin; the light gleaming off the pristine edges.

Ruby and Jaune looked over it with a slight sense of awe, and Ruby tilted her head slowly towards him. "Does it do anything special?"

Hanbei gave her a tilt of his head with grin as he said "It has seven forms in total. Just like how there are seven astral planes. Right now it's in its boomerang form." To make his statement about having other forms a fact, he then transformed his weapon into a bow gun that had the sundial design in the middle with two blades coming out of it horizontally, with one mortar tube on each vertical side. Then the weapon was reconstructed into a triple barrel bazooka with three blocks one each space in between the barrels with small sundial design on each end of the block. **(Basically, I'm giving Hanbei Pandora's Box from DMC4 but as a sundial, and he's only going to have the seven forms that are playable. I don't own the DMC series or franchise.) **

Hanbei then saw their reactions, and he did his best not to laugh to, but had failed. Jaune had his jaw wide open, with his eyes bulging out as they were as big as dinner plates. There was a puddle in front of Ruby, as she was seen drooling up an ocean, with a dreamy expression on her face.

Hanbei began to move past them, glancing towards the sky. "We should get going" he chuckled. Ruby and Jaune snapped out of their dazed forms, glanced at each other then jogged after him.

**RWBY Warriors**

Upon entering the grand hall, the majority of the new students were gathered. Hanbei spotted Motonari and Motochika in the corners of the room. They also noticed him and waved, with him waving back. He remained near the other two for a moment, only for Ruby to be called off by her sister Yang. "I gotta go, I'll see you guys after the ceremony!" She gave them a slight wave before being dragged off by her sister.

Jaune held up his hands in expiration, and then sighed. "Great, now where am I supposed to find a nice, quirky girl to talk to?" Hanbei simply cocked an eyebrow, tapping Jaune on the shoulder. "C'mon, let me introduce you to my friends."

Yang looked over her younger sister with a wide smile, one hand rested on her hips as her friends began to part ways in the crowd. "So how was is your first day going little sister?"

Ruby had a look of disproval upon her face along with her arms crossed. "You mean since you ditched me and I exploded?" The silver eyed girl asked in mock anger.

"Yikes, meltdown already?" The violet eyed girl questioned.

"I literally exploded a hole in front of the school, and there was some fire, and I-I think some ice?" Ruby commented trying to remember.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Yang asked in a joking tone.

"I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me." Ruby explained in a hurtful tone, not noticing the very girl with a ghost white faced teen she was talking about was behind her.

"You!" Weiss yelled at Ruby causing her to jump into her sister's arms.

"Oh, gosh it's happening again!" The red hooded girl exclaimed.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" The heiress scolded.

"Oh my gosh, you really did explode!" Yang remarked in realization.

"You couldn't have been blown off the cliff side. There was no force released in that explosion. It was merely a reaction when she sneezed, that ignited the Dust. How it ignited however is something I need to study." Kanbei answered calmly.

"It was an accident. It was an accident!" Ruby defended as she got out of her sister's arms. "What's this?! She asked as Weiss shoved a pamphlet in front of Ruby's face.

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained, while operating a Schnee Dust product, although not mandatory the Schnee family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide on Dust practice and application in the field." Weiss explained in a recording fashion.

"Ummmm?" Ruby questioned in a confused manner.

"Read this and don't ever speak to me again." The heiress ordered.

"Are _**you**_ acting like this to her because of how young she is?" Kanbei asked somehow seeming a bit annoyed.

"So what, this isn't a daycare. This is a school for slaying monsters. She and that other boy shouldn't even be here. They're incompetent, childish, and insulting to the title of hunter and huntress." Weiss scoffed.

Kanbei then let off a dark aura that was felt throughout the room, striking fear into every one but his allies. "Listen to me Miss Schnee and listen to me well. Hanbei may be a boy, but he is a genius. He is smarter than everyone in this room excluding Motonari, Motochika, and I combined. He has fought more battles than you have ever seen. You judge people by their appearance. That mistake will get you killed on the battlefield."

Weiss, trying to regain her composure then responded "Then I'll challenge him to a game of chess. If I win, that will prove how much better I am then you claim he is." She then had a smug look on her face, but it fell a bit when it didn't even faze Kanbei.

"Look uhhh, it sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you try to start over and be friends ok?" Yang asked trying to mend things with Ruby and Weiss.

"Yea, great idea sis." Ruby remarked before turning to Weiss and cleared her throat. "Hello Weiss, I'm Ruby. Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies." She asked in a hopeful tone.

"Yea and we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys like tall, blond, and scraggily over there." Weiss sarcastically replied while gesturing towards Jaune.

"Wow really?" The boy excitedly asked. Hanbei, Motonari, and Motochika all looked at each other holding up thumbs down behind Jaune's head.

"…No" Weiss replied in an annoyed tone. She then turned her attention to Hanbei. "You! After this is over, you and I will play a game of chess to prove how I am much more talented than you are."

"That is probably one of the weirdest reasons I've ever heard of. Alright, I'll do it. I need something to exercise my brain."

"Ahem… I will keep this brief." Ozpin was standing at the stage of the grand hall, all of the new students looking up at the man, either in awe, or respect of his position. Glynda was standing nearby, watching over each of the students with her usual stern expression. "You have travelled here today in search of knowledge. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." With that said, Ozpin walked off the stage, heading out back to his office.

Glynda then took up the mic on stage, giving the orders for the next day. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed!"

Motochika held his lute, glancing over to his friends. "He seemed kinda… off. Like he wasn't there. What do you guys think?"

"I think he forgot to drink his coffee"

**RWBY Warriors**

"Hah, checkmate" Weiss exclaimed as she moved her knight to near Hanbei's king. "I can still make moves that can protect my king." Hanbei said calmly as he scanned the board. "Really?" Weiss looked around at the board the scoffed, "well, I still win. Whatever move you make I can easily counter it." Weiss, with a triumphant look, began to walk away.

Ruby had a worried look on her face as she looked at Hanbei's passive face. Jaune was having an internal panic attack. Yang cocked an eyebrow in the white haired girl's direction. Kanbei only scoffed. Motonari chuckled as he scratched his bird like hair. Motonari grinned while simply saying "I think you've shown her enough mercy Hanbei"

Weiss hadn't taken 5 steps before Hanbei said "bishop takes knight, check." Weiss turned a bit, unable to hide a bit of a surprised look on her face. "King to rook two." Hanbei then countered immediately with "rook to king's rook three, check." Weiss gave Hanbei her full attention before quickly replying "bishop to rook three." Hanbei continuing his assault, answered as fast as he did with his previous move "bishop takes bishop." Panic was growing on Weiss's face.

Everyone but the three previous war generals, were leaning forward in shock and awe. "Amazing" Ruby barely breathed out.

As their moves were called out, the speed of their commands were almost as fast as they could react. Weiss was basically in Hanbei's hands.

"Rook to bishop four" Weiss called nervously

"Rook takes rook"

"Pawn takes rook"

"Bishop to bishop seven"

"Queen takes knight pawn"

"Bishop to bishop eight, to discover check, and incidentally… mate."

**RWBY Warriors**

Yang dropped to the floor next to Ruby, who was writing a letter with a small puff of air from the sleeping bags that had been provided. "It's like a big slumber party!"

Ruby continued to write her letter, not even bothering to look away. "I don't think dad would approve all the boys, though."

Yang looked over several of the males, who were shirtless around their bags, talking. "I know that I do." She gave a slight grin, only for it to fade when Jaune walked by in a full body, one piece pair of pajamas. "What's that?"

"It's a letter to the gang back at signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things were going."

"Aww, that's so cute!" Yang teased, only to be impacted in the face by a pillow, falling back.

"Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school. It's weird not knowing anyone else here, save for Hanbei, Kanbei, Motonari, Motochika, and Jaune. Even then, I only just met them."

"Well, Jaune is nice. Plus one friend! Kanbei is a little creepy. Motonari seems cool. Motochika looks awesome. Then there's Hanbei. You've been looking at him in awe and admiration. As if you like him"

"Wh-what? I-I d-d-d-don't-"Ruby stammered at what her sister stated.

"Relax, I'm only teasing ya." Yang laughed while grinning. "Look it's only been one day. You've got friends all around you. You just haven't met them yet. Hey look up."

Ruby did as her sister said; only to see a shirtless, fit looking Hanbei looking back down to her. "Hey Ruby, what are you up to?"

Ruby blushed before replying "N-nothing much. O-only wr-writing a letter."

Hanbei looked up only to see a small set of candles across the room, the black haired girl from earlier was sitting, still reading her book, only with what looked like a slight irritation. "Hey that girl… didn't we see her when Weiss was throwing her tantrum?"

"You know her"

"Not really, she just left Hanbei and I. She was reading the entire time and headed to the grand hall. I don't think she saw any of us."

"Well then let's go talk to her!" Yang quickly lifted Ruby by the arm, marching her over to the girl, with Hanbei trailing behind. "I believe you may know each other."

Blake lowered her book. "Aren't you that girl that exploded?" The yellow eyed girl asked.

"So you were the one that did that. Were you okay afterwards?"

Hanbei looked to the girl's left. "Ah, Motonari, Motochika, what are you guys doing over here?"

"We found a good spot to sleep, while Motonari could read his books" came Kanbei's voice from behind. The other turned to see that his skin was as white his face as he was also shirtless.

Yang was too busy staring at Motochika. "_Oh my gosh he's hot. He looks like he plays in a band. I wonder if he can also play the guitar."_ She mentally asked herself as Motochika was playing a fast paced tune that sounded like a battle was being fought. **(Castle Crasher-Pirate Ship)**

"Uh, my names Ruby." The red head said, while offering her hand, but took it back when Blake didn't shake it. "… but you can just call me crater… ahhh actually you can just call me Ruby." She embarrassingly finished.

"Okay." Blake simply stated as she continued to read her book.

"So what's you name" Motonari asked.

Blake let out a heavy sigh from the distraction. "Blake." She replied in a somewhat annoyed tone.

"Well Blake, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister. I like your bow." Yang said trying to make a conversation.

"Thanks." Blake irritatingly replied.

"That book, what is it about?" Motonari interjected.

"Well i-it's about a man with two souls. Each fighting over his body." The black haired girl remarked. "What about you?"

"Mine's about two warlords fighting. However they're fighting each other even though they both want peace for the same land they fight for. Pretty funny, huh?"

"I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters. They're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress." Ruby expressed honestly.

"Why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?" Blake amusingly asked.

"Well I'm hoping we all will. As a girl… I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books. Some who fought for what was right, and who protected people who could protect themselves." The red head girl commented.

"That's very ambitious for a child…" Blake started with a small smile on her face. "Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale. It isn't as easy, almost hopeless" She finished with a small frown.

"Like I said before, all sunshine and charm huh?" Hanbei remarked.

Motochika then snapped the string of his lute, grabbing everyone's attention. "So then what are you doing here?" He asked as he continued to play on two strings.

"What am I doing here?" Blake frowned at this question.

"Well, if you say such things, then you wouldn't be here at the academy in the first place. Tell us. What it you desire then?" Motonari decided to question her.

"I-I…"

"Countless lives that have been crushed by the grimm, the human, and the faunus, they all cry for us to protect the land that you say isn't worth protecting." Motochika added.

"Why you…" Blake whipped her head towards the direction of the two warriors. Only to meet soft eyes and a piercing eye.

Another string snapped in Motochika's fingers. "Why would you be at this school if it's hopeless to protect those you love and desire?" Motochika asked glaring.

"I… I…" Blake stammered almost on the verge of tears.

Motonari wrapped an arm around Blake, shushing her. His calming voice reaching Blake's ears, which helped her fight back some of the tears. "It's okay. Though it may not be easy, or may be hopeless, it still can't stop us from trying. That is why there are generations after generations, to help achieve this very goal."

"What in the world is going on here over here? Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?" Weiss annoyingly asked as she walked up to them.

"She's right" Kanbei muffled in his sleeping bag. "Tomorrow is the day of initiation, we need our sleep. Even Hanbei knows this." He gestured to the boy who already fast asleep.

Everyone then snuggled into their sleeping bags as the black haired girl blew out the candles. However she still laid awake before turning to Motonari.

"But what about all the previous generations? What about the war between the Faunus and the Humans. For all history can show, all that there can be shown is fighting, and hatred. Won't that lead only into more killing?" Blake whispered while tears were now rolling down her cheeks. She waited for an answer, but there wasn't a sound. Just before she fell asleep, she heard Motonari reply "sometimes it's not enough to know history; you have to make it too…"

**Okay yea, bad writing, but I wanted to include the chess scene because I was bored. And this little conversation between Blake, Motonari, and Motochika because Motochika is hardly getting any lines, and you can guess the rest. FINALLY DONE THIS CHAPTER. PARTY!**


	4. The Incident at the Emrald Forest

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Samurai Warriors series, franchise or RWBY. Everything belongs to their respected owners.**

**Richard Fern the Dragonmaster: That is one awesome name dood. Glad to see a SW3 fan. Thx for the advice, never though about that before. Badass looking profile pic ya got. Hope you'll enjoy future chapters.**

Minako the Dragon Maiden of DW: Pro...file... pic... to... KKAAAAWWWAAAAIIIII... ohhh boy I lost man points. Glad you might like this story. Agreed, it is hard to find that kind of crossover. But, here it is. Hope I won't disappoint you.

**Awesome Pichu: Awesome name you got. Thanks for saying that. I was dying to put Motonari's quote somewhere in the story.**

**GrammarWatcher: Thanks for the advice. I'll say great things at your funeral too.**

The group was awakened the next morning by a young, hyperactive orange haired girl leaning over top of a young male with black hair that had a pink streak running through it. She began to sing in a lighthearted melody, popping all around the male as he slowly sat himself up. "Its morning, its morning, its morning." The male slowly walked off with the girl trailing after him, continuing to speak in her sing-song voice at several hundred miles per hour. The few that were nearby had looks of pity resting on their faces, slowly bowing their heads in respect of the poor soul who was the victim of her attentions.

Later on in the day, there were several announcements for the first year students, the first of which was to gather their sleeping gear together, and prepare for their trial. In one of the many hallways, Ruby was going through her locker with Yang seated on a bench behind her. The young girl was trailing after the young boy again after mentioning something about 'sloth alert noises'. Ruby glanced over to the pair as they walked, one eyebrow raised as she muttered to Yang "I wonder what those two were so worked up about."

Yang, for her part, did nothing but grin and shrug her shoulders as she turned to face her sister after glancing at the girl who was now skipping after the boy. "Oh, who knows? So, you seem awfully chipper this morning. Any reason why?"

"Hm, yep! No more awkward small talk or getting to know you stuff. Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking." The silver eyed girl happily stated while cuddling Crescent Rose.

"Well remember Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you wanna grow up, you're going to have to meet new people, and learn how to work together." Yang retorted as she put her hands on her hips, causing Ruby to groan in annoyance.

"You sound like Daaad. Ok, first of all what does meeting people have to do with fighting? And secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up. I drink milk." Ruby stated in a matter of fact manner as she crossed her arms.

"But what about when we form teams?" The elder sister questioned.

"Oh I-I don't know. I'll just be on your team… or something?" Ruby meekly commented.

"Maaaybe you should try being on someone else's team?" Yang retorted in an unsure manner, while playing with her hair.

Ruby turned around with a finger raised, her eyes narrowed a bit, "My dearest sister Yang, are you implying that you do now want to be on the same team as me?" She finished with her hands resting at her hips, leaned forward into Yang's personal space.

Yang slowly raised her hands, slowly shaking them back and forth, "What? Nooo of course I do. I just thought… I dunno maybe it would help you break out of your shell."

"What I don't need to break out of my shell that is absolutely-"

"You should listen to your sister Ruby." The red and yellow haired girl looked to see Motochika sitting with his back on Yang's, with his lute that looked like it had a sickle blade on it by his side. "If the butterfly does not break free from its cocoon, there is no way it can fly and show its beauty to the world. Plus, meeting people has a lot to do with fighting. They can become valuable allies, or even close friends. They will give you strength you need to protect what you love and desire."

"What… I don't need to break out of my shell, and I don't need to meet other people! That is absolutely…" Ruby stopped as she was interrupted by Jaune.

Jaune started walking by with a strip of paper, glancing nervously at each locker as a neutral-faced Kanbei watched him near a window. In front of Kanbei was Hanbei, resting in the warm sunlight that was shining through window. Motonari was following Jaune to retrieve his weapon. "Ridiculous! There is no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday!" Jaune continued to trudge down the hallway as Motonari eyed the sword in the sheathe at Jaune's waist, only to chuckle and close his eyes. Kanbei just shook his head when he saw what Motonari was chuckling at. "Jaune then muttered as an afterthought, "I would've remembered having to count that high… Why does this have to happen today?"

As the two walked by, the young heiress, Weiss Schnee was talking to another young woman with red hair, fully decked out in female Spartan gear, complete with a bronze circlet on her brow. "So Pyrrha, have you given any thought as to whose team you would like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well-known individual such as yourself." The tone Weiss was using was one of such warmth and adoration it could be considered sickening.

Pyrrha rested a hand at her hip and replied politely with a small smile. "Hmmn… I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may."

Weiss gained a bright look in her eyes, acting a bit timid as she asked "Well I was thinking… maybe you and I could be on a team together."

Pyrrha smiled and nodded, closing her own locker as she responded with a warm, polite tone that seemed to be standard for her. "Well that sounds grand."

Weiss smiled and nodded happily. "Great!" She turned herself, muttering in such silent tones that only three generals in the nearest vicinity could hear her. 'This will be perfect. The smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class! Together we will be unstoppable. I can see it now: We'll be popular. We'll be celebrities. We'll get perfect grades! Nothing could come between us now!"

"Do not be so arrogant." Kanbei said, snapping Weiss out of her silent tones.

While she was muttering those words to herself, Jaune –having finally realized he had his shield and sword with him the entire time-stood between the two, with one arm leaned against Weiss's locker. "You know what else is great? Me, Jaune Arc."

Weiss crossed her arms, her face falling flat. Kanbei, Motonari, and Motochika stood at one of the nearby benches, Motochika was grinning as he attempted to control his laughter at the pick-up attempts. Kanbei rested his face in his hand, deciding to meditate next to Hanbei. Motonari just stood there chuckling. "Oh, it's you again."

Pyrrha, being the polite young lady that she was raised an arm in greeting, smiling warmly to Jaune and his attempts, "Nice to meet you Jaune."

Jaune, completely oblivious to Weiss's lack of interest, and Pyrrha's attempt at gaining his attention, leaned in towards Weiss, ignoring Pyrrha for the moment. "So Weiss. I couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day after Ozpin's speech."

Weiss rested her face in her palms similar to what Vergil was doing as she shook her head, "Oh you have got to be kidding…"

"Don't worry, no need to be embarrassed. Sooo… been hearing rumors about teams. I was thinking you and I would be making a good one. What do you say?"

Once again, Pyrrha popped up with her warm smile once again on full blast to Jaune, "Actually, I think the teams are comprised of four students each."

Jaune looked over to her with a boyish grin as he turned to face her, "Oh, you don't say? Well, hot stuff, maybe if you play your cards right you could end up with the winning team."

At this, Weiss placed placed herself between the two separating them apart. "Jaune, is it? You are so annoying; I think that being on a team with that ghost freak over there is much better." She said pointing at Kanbei.

"I prefer not to be dragged into this conversation, thank you" Kanbei stated.

Weiss ignored Kanbei's remark. "Do you have any idea who you are talking to?"

"Not in the slightest, Snow Angel."

"This is Pyrrha."

Pyrrha, for her part, gave another friendly wave, "Hello again!"

"She graduated top of her Sanctum academy."

"Never heard of her." Was Jaune's blank reply.

"She's won the Minstral Regional Tournaments four years in a row, which is a new record."

"The what- now?"

As Weiss continued to be frustrated by Jaune, Pyrrha saw Motonari and turned her attention to him. "So what is your name?"

"My name is Motonari Mori. It is a pleasure to meet you Pyrrha"

"It's nice to meet you too"

Weiss popped up in front of Jaune, her arms crossed as she asked rather rudely. "So, after hearing all this, do you really think you are in a position to be asking if she wants to be on your team?"

Jaune looked down to the floor in depression, shaking his head. "I guess not… sorry."

"Actually Jaune, I think you would make a great leader."

"She's right, potential must not be stifled, but nurtured" Motonari added.

"Oh stop it." Jaune smiled, his depression taking a one-eighty turn.

"He should" Motochika whispered to Yang and Ruby. "It surprises me that Weiss has not attacked Jaune yet." He continued as they saw Pyrrha bring out her own weapon.

After Pyrrha yanked Jaune's hood with her javelin, pinning him to the wall, the hall's speakers went off. Glynda's voice ringed throughout the school "Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation. Again, all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff immediately."

"Wake up Hanbei" Kanbei commanded as his shadow blocked Hanbei's sunlight. Ruby and Motonari meanwhile were helping Jaune up after Pyrrha withdrew her javelin.

"Hmmm, I was having the most relaxing nap." Hanbei whined as he stretched.

"C'mon Hanbei, the initiation is about to begin" Ruby informed as she and Motonari were carry Jaune. "Let's show them what we all can do. Let us claim victory!" she added cheerfully.

Kanbei, ignoring the banter scolded "No army can afford to carry excess baggage…"

"And no army can win every time they fight" Hanbei replied. This made almost everyone in the locker room to think. "_Will they be able to pass the initiation? Will they survive the initiation? Will they live a full life as a hunter/huntress?"_

**RWBY Warriors**

The first-year students were each assembled on several decorated steel pads on Beacon Cliff. Before them were Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch. Both of them looking over the assembled with serious expressions. Ozpin began to speak, looking to each of them. "For years you have trained to become warriors and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Goodwitch took Ozpin's pause as her cue, and then began to speak. "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well allow us to put all of your confusion to rest. Each of you will be given teammates. Today."

Ruby squeaked out, "What?" in shock.

Ozpin picked up on Goodwitch's pause, slightly smirking at the young girl's reaction. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is within your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well, That being said the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years. After you've partnered up, make your way to the Northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy anything in your path, or you will die. You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path, containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing as we grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

Jaune hesitantly raised his hand "Yeah, um sir…"

"Good! Now take up positions."

"Uhh sir? I got umm… a question." The nervous teen started, while his peers were starting to get launched. "So this landing… strategy thing. Wha-what is it? You're like dropping us off or something?" He asked.

No, you will be falling." Ozpin stated.

"Ohhhh… I see, so like did you hand out parachutes first?" Jaune questioned as Nora was launched with glee.

"No, you will be using your own lading strategy." The older male replied.

Ruby and Yang had been launched, and the similar tick-ticking sound of Jaune's pressure plate sounded off. "So what exactly is a landing strate-" He was then flung off into the air, spinning as he flew and screamed.

"I can't believe this is actually happening" Kanbei muttered loud enough for Ozpin to hear as his pressure plate was set off.

Ozpin did nothing but smile as he watched the students fly, taking a sip from his mug of coffee.

**RWBY Warriors**

Each student began their landing strategies. Ruby ended up firing off several shots of Crescent Rose, allowing the recoil to slow her descent before she unfolded the scythes blade, hooking it around tree branches to swing her to a stop, rolling as she met the ground.

Weiss was using her glyphs to bound across the treetops, lowering herself sown to the forest floor.

Lie Ren used his Stormflower's blades to grip a tree's trunk, carving the wood spirals until he met his own clean landing.

Yang was using her Ember Celica's shotgun shells to propel herself further in the air, bounding across the tree tops with several graceful flips, and then bounded across tree trunks before tucking and rolling, grinning as she walked off. "Nailed it."

Pyrrha was bashing straight through trees with her shield, Akouo, until she landed on a larger branch. She quickly took up getting her bearings, using her javelin, Milo's rifle form, glancing with the scope. She saw the flailing form of Jaune in the air, and twisted the rifle in her balm, shifting it to javelin form. She raised her thumb up in the air to gauge the distance, then let it fly. All that was heard was the sound of impact, and Jaune's call of "Thank you…" She let out a small wave and called back out in reply, "I'm sorry!"

Kanbei lowered himself to the ground with the help of his demon arms.

Hanbei lowered himself down to the ground with the sundials flying form. He landed right beside Kanbei and they started to walk. "Just like old times, huh Kanbei?"

Motonari was shooting arrows with ropes on them as he swung from arrow to arrow landing on the ground.

Motochika strummed and plucked his lute to summon his explosive orbs and detonate them to help slow his decent down to where Motonari had landed. "So, shall we get going?"

**RWBY Warriors**

From Ruby's landing, she quickly looked up and began to sprint through the forest all the while muttering to herself, "Gotta find Yang. Gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang." She began to call out for her sister in an attempt to find her. "Yang! Yaaaang! _Oh this is bad, this is really bad. What if I can't find her? What if somebody else finds her first? Well, there's Jaune. He's nice. He's funny. I don't think he can do so well in a fight though. Oh, but there's still Blake! Very quiet, very mysterious. Plus she likes books! Then again, I'm not entirely sure I could hold a conversation with her… Okay who else do I know? Yang, Jaune, Blake.. There's Hanbei, he's bright and a genius. Or, or Kanbei! Quiet, but he has those demon arms. Motonari is like a big brother and he has those arrows. There's Motochika… He's pretty mature but knows how to have fun, and plays the lute! Who else is there…"_ Ruby immediately began to skid to a halt, slowing herself down as her boots dug into the forest floor, sliding until she was face to face with Weiss Schnee. Ruby slowly looked up, already recognizing who it was, and gave a weak smile. Weiss, for her part turned and walked away, simply ignoring her. "Wait! We're supposed to be teammates…"

Weiss continued to work her way through the brush, only to find a pinned Jaune hanging from the tree. She gave him a dirty look and then turned around, grabbing a depressed Ruby by the hood, dragging her along. "By no means does this make us friends."

"You came back!" Ruby was too busy celebration to care that she was the second pick as she was quite literally dragged off.

"H-hey wait! Come back! Who's gonna got me down from here?" Jaune cried out, his arms flailing as he was pinned to the tree.

"Jaune? Do you still have room for me on your team?" Pyrrha had appeared , smiling kindly to him to retrieve her javelin.

Jaune did all that he could do, which was cross his arms and pout. "Very funny." He then turned back to smile to he lightly, which she reciprocated.

Back with Weiss and Ruby, the two were stalking off into the forest, Weiss in the lead with her usual temper flaring. Ruby called up to her, lagging behind. "What's the hurry?"

"I will not have my grade and my mission be delayed because you were too slow. I swear if I get a bad grade because of you-"Ruby then zipped directly ahead of Weiss in a small shower of rose petals. "What the?"

Hanbei was sitting in the branch of a tree nearby, while Kanbei was standing on it. They were both watching the exchange between Ruby and Weiss. "Does this seem familiar too you?"

"Indeed it does."

"What do you think? Will they be able to eventually work together?" Hanbei saw Ruby run off leaving Weiss behind.

"If they do not, they will have no choice but to sink into despair." Kanbei replied as Weiss was suddenly surrounded by Beowolves. "Though both of them are great fighters, they both do not know how to fight as a team. If they were on the battle field, they would be dead already."

Weiss started muttering to herself as she was striking a stance. "Ohhhh, very impressive. Very dark, but have you answered my question yet Kanbei? Hanbei clapped but soft enough that Weiss wouldn't hear.

"Hn" Kanbei grunted as he saw Ruby rush in, forcing Weiss to redirect her attack, which distracted Ruby. Which let a Beowolf hit her, making Ruby slide into Weiss.

"Watch it!"

"Watch yourself, you attacked out of turn! I could've killed you."

Ruby glanced around at the surrounding Beowolves, muttering to herself, "You'd have to try a lot harder that that…" She then expelled the current magazine from Crescent Rose, reloading it with black cross pack, slowly chambering the first shot with a cock of its lever.

As soon as that had happened, Weiss turned to Ruby, about to grab her when the pair heard a couple of rockets came screaming down towards the Beowolves. After the explosion sent the Beowolves into the air, a couple of demon arms appeared crushing their victims into the ground. Taking the cue, Weiss grabbed Ruby and pulled her out of the way as one the the burning trees fell.

Some distance away, Ruby glanced back at the smoke rising from the trees then over at Weiss. "What was that?! It should have been easy!"

"Well perhaps if you had exercised even the slightest amount of caution with the placement of your strikes and had not attacked out of turn, I wouldn't have set the forest on fire!" Weiss pointed angrily over at the rising smoke, continuing to spread out.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"I'm just surprised that someone who talks so much would fail to communicate simple things like their location and strategy in battle!"

"Well I'm sorry that you need my help to fight. I'm just fine on my own!"

"Well congratulations on being the youngest child to sneak into Beacon." Weiss said snidely.

Ruby let out a frustrated grunt, Crescent Rose unfolding and slicing down the trunk of the nearest tree, for a sundial to impale the ground at Ruby's feet. Ruby then let out a wide grin and called out, glancing around. "Hanbei! Where are you?"

Hanbei dropped down from the tress with Kanbei, while he retracted the sundial. He looked over the two with a frown and a serious look, which surprised the two girls. "You two are going to be on a team for the next four years, if you two survive this initiation. These squabbles of yours are pointless and attract enough attention that I am surprised the entire forest does not know your exact location, let alone the huge Grimm raven that you just uprooted from its nest by killing that tree, Ruby."

Weiss gave a smirk of satisfaction, nodding in agreement while looking him over, only to be rounded on herself."As for you, Miss Schnee. You will not always have the time to prepare a stance for battle, nor be ready for combat. You need to become more flexible in your approach to things, otherwise you will die in real combat, alone. If Ruby had not attacked when she did, the Beowolves behind you would have ripped you apart from your back and left you to decorate the forest floor. Her intervention attracted their attention, keeping them from attacking you." Kanbei analyzed.

Ruby then gave a small smirk of her own, only for Hanbei to talk to her. "As for you, Ruby, I am surprised that you would not communicate a battle strategy. That much Miss Schnee was correct in. Be more aware of your surroundings, or you will not be the only one who could get injured. You two are a team for the next four years you are alive. Start acting like one."

Ruby and Weiss both glared at each other for a moment, then gave slightly apologetic looks before they nodded and turned to Hanbei and Kanbei. "We're sorry" they said at the same time. Hanbei's face turned from stern into bright again slowly.

"It's all right, just as long as you learned your lesson." Hanbei said as he walked away smiling towards the abandoned temple. Kanbei followed him leaving to girls behind.

"H-hey, Hanbei?" Ruby called.

"Yea?" Hanbei stopped in his tracks.

"Thanks… for saving my life again"

"No problem, I'd gladly do anything for you" he proudly stated as he started walking again.

"Wow, I never thought Hanbei would be so serious" Ruby said in shock. "He just always seemed so carefree and lazy." Her heartbeat started to rise.

"Yea. He's smart, gentle, caring, but can be serious if he wants to. I'm surprised that there isn't a fan club for him yet"

The girls then started to follow Hanbei and Kanbei, neither seeing the massive Grimm raven's shadow descending upon them.

**RWBY Warriors**

Pyrrha was leading Jaune through the forest; echoes in the distance were fired off, with Jaune glancing back. "Did you hear that?"

Pyrrha have a subtle nod. "It sounds as if our comrades have encountered the enemy." They continued to walk, with Jaune trailing behind Pyrrha, only to get smacked in the face by a tree branch, a small scratch forming across his face. Pyrrha glanced back at him and helped him up to his feet, apologizing. "I am so sorry Jaune… why didn't you activate your Aura?"

"My what now?"

"Your Aura"

"Bless you."

Jaune… do you know what Aura is?"

Jaune, for his part attempted to sound convincing. "Yes… do you know what Aura is?"

Pyrrha gave him a small smile and began her explanation. As she did, Lie Ren was seen wandering the forest, only to pause in a clearing. Motonari and Motochika also walked into this clearing from another direction and saw Ren's pause. "Aura is the manifestation of our soul. It bears our burdens and shields our hearts. Have you ever felt like there was someone watching you, but you didn't know how?"

"Yea… now that you mention it." As they spoke the three were glancing around, only for large, two headed Grimm snake, the King Taijitu to quickly rise and encircle them.

"With practice, it can be our shield, everyone has it. People, even animals."

"What about monsters?"

"No. The monsters we fight lack a soul. They are are creatures of the Grimm, monsters made from the darkness. We are the light." The King Taijitu had coiled around them, only to have them leap up and over the snake, Ren's weapons already drawn while he fired away as he slid along the snake's form. Motonari was shooting his arrows from his Blackhawk around the Grimm so that whatever move it made, it would be stabbed by his arrows that were floating in place with a dark aura surrounding them. Motochika was doing a combination of slashing the body and sending out shockwaves from his Fatal Echo to not only have the King Taijitu to miss its attacks on Ren and Motonari, and also to crash into Motonari's arrows.

"And that is why we fight them."

"It is not about why. It is about knowing. Understanding both dark and light helps us manifest our Aura. Everyone has some of both."With the dark head of the King Taijitu disabled, the three of the teens began to take a breather, only to be knocked aside by the white head at the end of its tail. Both ends of the snake began to encircle them, hissing in warning. "By bearing your soul outwards as a force, you can protect yourself from harm, and even use it offensively. We channel our Auras through our tools and equipment. You project yourself and your soul while fighting through thses conduits of battle."

Jaune's face lit up in some form of understanding, just as Ren was disarmed by the snake and about to be bitten. "It's like a force field!"

"Yes, if you want to look at it that way." Motochika slid under the snake's head and struck all three strings upwards into a rock pose, letting off a pillar of electricity, frying the head.

Pyrrha then placed one hand on Jaune's head, and the other on his chest. "Close your eyes."

"Uhm… okay."

Pyrrha then closed her own eyes, reciting an old oath, "For it is in passing that you achieve immortality. Through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise to the infinite distance. I am bound by death. I release your soul and by my shoulder protect thee." She then hunched over in slight exhaustion, glancing back up at him.

"Pyrrha?"

"I'm fine. I just used some of my Aura to awaken yours. The energy that protects you now is your own… and you have a lot of it." As she said this, the scratch on Jaune's face faded, sealing itself up as he regenerated.

"Thanks" Ren breathed as they stood nead the dead King Taijitu, an odd rolling noise was heard. Looking up, they saw Nora hanging upside down from a tree. With a tired smile, Ren replied. "I still don't think that is what a sloth sounds like." Motonari chuckled as he clapped his hands and the arrows detonated.

**RWBY Warriors**

Yang and Blake had made their way to the small temple; several pedestals were rested among a small stone outcropping. Yang glanced over at Blake and raised the question. "So… do you think this is the place?" Blake looked at her with rolled eyes and began to make her way down. Yang gave a slight shrug and followed her.

Blake was the first to question the items. "Chess pieces…?

Yang gave an affirmative nod, giggling in her mind "_I almost forgot that chess game that happened last night. That was awesome." _She looked over to see that some of the pedestals were empty. "Some of them are missing. Looks like we aren't the first ones here."

"I guess we should just pick one."

Yang picked up and raised a golden knight piece over her head. "How about a cute little pony? That wasn't so hard."

Blake smiled and rolled her eyes, walking over to her. "Sure, it's not like this place was really hard to find."

Suddenly a high pitched shriek was heard from far away. "Did you hear that? It sounds like some girl is in trouble!" Yang exclaimed, looking over to Blake for confirmation. Blake, for her part was still glancing around, listening for more of the sound with her heightened hearing. "Blake did you hear that? What should we do?" Yang asked again.

At the same, Jaune came flying down out of the sky, only to be caught by Yang, who then dropped him immediately to the ground with a flat stare. He looked meekly back up at her, smiling lightly. "Thanks…"

Hanbei and Kanbei came through the brush, with Weiss and Ruby trailing after them. There was a loud screech, and the giant black raven Grimm, the Nevermore, swooped down nearby, only to be blown away, courtesy of Hanbei's bowgun. The bird fell from the sky, tumbling over the ground before it picked itself up. Ruby and Jaune both made it to the pedestal, taking a white knight and a white rook piece each. Hanbei walked up and took a white bishop piece.

Nora then rode in on an Ursa, which startled most of the younger members of the group, only for Ren, Motonari, and Motochika to show up afterwards, panting. "Nora… don't ever do that again." Ren breathed. Nora however was already gone, having picked up the second white rook piece, and began to sing about being the queen of the castle.

Motonari and Motochika conversed for a bit before Motonari took the white black bishop piece. Pyrrha came running through the trees with a Deathstalker on her tail. Ruby, immediately rushed past Pyrrha, swinging Crescent Rose down on its head, only to be rebuffed by the hard shell that made up its face. Stunned, Ruby turned around and began to take several potshots at the Scorpion Grimm's face to little effect. She then turned and ran, refolding the Crescent Rose behind her back, her hood trailing after her.

By this time, the Nevermore had recovered, and had started to shower the area in massive, razor sharp feathers. One feather managed to pin Ruby's cloak to the ground, leaving her struggling to free it as the Deathstalker reared back its tail. Then sent it rushing forward, preparing to strike.

The next instant, the Deathstalker's tail was blocked by Hanbei and frozen by Weiss's ice Dust spells. Hanbei gave a grin with a concerned face. "You okay?"

Ruby gave a nod, finally managing to tug her cloak free. Yang then squeezed her sister in a tight hug as Weiss looked over the two. "I admit, I may not be the nicest person… but I will be nicer if you stop trying to show off, okay?"

Ruby, for her part simply nodded. "I'm not trying to show off. I just want you to know that I can do this."

"You're fine." Was Weiss's only response as she walked off, heading back over to the others.

Hanbei trailed behind them and remarked. "Annddd, kiss."

The Deathstalker began to struggle against the ice, some of it beginning to crack. Ren noticed this and said. "It's time we left."

"Right. We already have what we came for, we don't need to fight these things. Let's get out of here." Ruby then began to lead the way, with Yang looking on with a small smile of pride.

"Something the matter?" Blake questioned, noting her expression.

"Nothing at all. Let's go." Yang smiled the both of them headed out after the group.

The Nevermore had already begun to swoop around a large chasm with stone ruins making several bridges. The eight teens and the four strategists hurried to the walls. They massive raven let loose its call, with Ren looking over at Nora. "Distract it."

"Right!" She jumped out of cover, her Magnhild in its grenade launcher form beginning to pepper the large Grimm in several explosive shots. The others began to move position as the Deathstalker finally caught up, trapping the teens on the bridge.

As the group made their way across the stone bridge to escape the Deathstalker, the Nevermore came in for a swooping attack, taking out several sections of the bridge, scattering the group. Jaune and Nora landed on a smaller section of the bridge, some distance away from Pyrrha, Ren, and Blake, who were fighting against the Deathstalker with little effect. "Man, we gotta get over there!"

Nora's expression changed to an uncharacteristically serious one, her Magnhild at the ready. "Let's do this!"

"Yea but… I can't make that jump."

Nora gave him a small grin as she quickly swung back the grenade launcher, knocking Jaune to the end of the bridge as it shifter into its blast-hammer form. She then quickly ran and bashed the end of the broken bridge, using it as a catapult for Jaune, while pulling the blast trigger on her hammer, sending her flying over as well with a cheer. Jaune rolled onto his face in his landing, while Nora coming down onto the Deathstalker's head with a hammer blast. Only to fire off another hammer blast to dodge its oncoming stinger. While she skidded backwards, guarding a swip from on eof its claws, she was sent into Blake, who fell off the ledge.

Blake's quick thinking managed to save her as she fell, her blade's gun firing and slinging her up and over top of the Nevermore, travelling down its back with a series of rapid slashed. She then nimbly landed next to Yang, who stood near Kanbei. "It's tougher that it looks!"

Yang sent her arms down to her dises, the ember Celica responding with the cocking of a shotgun. "Then let's hit it with everything that we've got." The Nevermore came in for another run, its wing clipping the pillars that they stood on. Kanbei used a demon arm to help him up the stone while scanning the Nevermore. Blake, Ruby, and Yang also used their weapons to boost their jumps. Hanbei came flying in next to Ruby.

Weiss gave a bitter grunt as she looked over the fights. "None of this is working.."

Ruby and Hanbei took a quick glance over the area, noting each person's location. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Most likely considering how much time I had thinking about it"

Kanbei gave a knowing look at the two. "Don't tell me you're going to go forward with that ridiculous plan…"

Ruby then shouted "We have a plan, cover me!" Weiss gave her a nod and they each quickly rushed off.

"Does that answer your question Kanbei?"

**RWBY Warriors**

Back with the Deathstalker, Motonari and Motochika were certainly working as hard as the other teens. They both were looking to Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren as the bridge began to collapse, pierced by the Deathstalker's stinger. "Move! Move!" The group began to charge.

The Deathstalker took a swipe at Pyrrha with one of its pincers, only for her to slide and block it with her shield. The other claw, blocked successfully by Jaune. Ren quickly slid in, dodging another attack from the stinger, climbing up, he began to free fire on the segment of the stinger connected to the tail. The stinger began to loosen as Nora began to fire the grenade launcher mode of Magnhild, with Motonari coming in with a hail of arrows. Each shot managed to destroy each and every eye of the Deathstalker, which began to flail its tail around, swinging Ren wildly. Motonari lept off the scorpion's head, grabbing Ren as he did and landing them both on the grass. He gave the teen a grin just as Pyrrha threw her shield, knocking the Deathstalker's stinger into its plated head.

Motochika gripped Fatal Echo in both hands, preparing to strike as he watched Nora launch herself into the air. They both came down on the stinger, both Nora and Motochika with an overhead smash. Motochika summoned an orb as the quickly rolled out of the way. He then made the orb explode making the Deathstalker fly into the empty chasm.

**RWBY Warriors**

With the Nevermore, Kanbei was smacking it around with his demon hands while Yang was peppering the giant raven with shotgun shots. The Nevermore was smacked just it tried to eat an arm, and it's mouth was held open as it was directed to Yang. She jumped, managed to grip its beak, and began to relentlessly fire shotgun blasts into the beast's mouth, grunting with each punch. "I. Hope. You're. Hungry!"

Disoriented, the Nevermore began to fall from the sky, and Hanbei took his cue. With a running leap, then threw his weapon at the Nevermore, and began to swing around it so that is there was wire all over it. He then sat on of it, grabbed a few lines of wire in front of him and said to himself "Right, shouldn't be as hard as riding a horse," as he rode the Nevermore, directing its flight path. As he directed the beast to the cliff, he popped the Astral Conqueror out of the Nevermore and transformed it into a mobile missile battery, keeping it in place as Weiss froze the bird's tail to the cliff. Hanbei then flew to the cliff and waited. Ruby managed to slingshot herself, and with Weiss's help, managed to pin the Nevermore to the Cliffside by its neck. Ruby continued to fire off shots, the recoil increasing her speed as she dragged the nearly dead bird upwards until she met the edge of the cliff, where one final shot decapitated the bird, its body falling down into the chasm in slow motion.

"We did it! We did it! We did it! We did it! WE DID IT!" Ruby squealed in joy jumping up down for joy as she hugged Hanbei, who was trying to maintain his balance.

"Ruby, as much as I like this affection, I can't breathe" Hanbei gasped.

Ruby, now realizing what she was doing let go of Hanbei, her face beet red with embarrassment. "S-sorry" she stammered.

"Haha, no problem. I kinda enjoyed it" He said, adding the last part silently. Luckily for them, Ozpin and Goodwitch showed up after their little bond with the transportation, taking them back to Beacon for the Team Assembling Ceremony.

**RWBY Warriors**

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Whinchester, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark. You four gathered the black bishop pieces. Therefore, today you shall be known as team CaRDinaL… led by, Cardin Winchester." The assembled group nodded, making their way off of the stage. Ozpin then began to read out the next group of students. "Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren, and Pyrrha Nikos. You four gathered the white rook pieces. Together you shall be known as team JuNiPeR… led by, Jaune Arc."

Jaune, taken aback glanced around. "Led by…?"

"Congratulations young man." Ozpin gave the boy a small smile and a nod before they made their way off the stage. "Ruby Rose, Blake Belladona, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. You four gathered the white knight pieces. Therefore, from this day on, you shall be known as team RWBY, led by… Ruby Rose"

"Oh, I am so proud of you!" Yang grabbed her sister in a hug, the rest of the group smiling or grinning, or in Weiss's case, neutrally faced.

"And finally. Hanbei Takenaka, Kanbei Kuroda, Motonari Mori, and Motochika Chosokabe. You four gathered the white bishop pieces. Therefore, your team shall be known as team HaKhaMM. Led by, Hanbei Takenaka."

All four of them did a formal bow before leaving letting Ozpin continue.

"It looks like things are going to be an… interesting year." Was Ozpin's last statement before he walked off the stage."

**RWBY Warriors**

After the Team Formation, each assembled group headed together towards the dorm rooms with the first year students all in one hallway, whether for ease of order or convenience is unknown. As team HKMM headed towards their room at the end of the hall, each of them was stopped by a member of team JNPR or RWBY.

Motochika was stopped by Pyrhha, giving each other sincere, formal congratulations at their team placements. Motonari was stopped by Ren and Blake, the former thanking him for grabbing him off of the Deathstalker's tail. Blake however just asked if she could ask to borrow some of his books to read whenever she could, which Motonari said yes to. Kanbei was stopped by Nora who kept running around him asking him too many questions about his face and body. Hanbei was paused by both Ruby and Jaune, each whom had actually asked for some advice on how to be good leaders. To which Hanbei simply replied "Just give it time."

When the teams wished each other good night, and headed to their new rooms. Hanbei was held in place by Ruby. She had her head down and was shaking. "Ruby, is everything okay?"

Ruby looked up and then smiled saying "Oh, it's nothing. Good night!"

Hanbei gave her a concerned look and said "Just remember, if there's anything you're having trouble with, just come and talk to me about it. I'll be glad to help you out."

Ruby nodded in response and quickly ran to her door and closed it shut, all the meanwhile sighing. "There is something... but I'm afraid how you will react..."

…**.. IF that was was not good for you, sorry. School is here and I'm trying to at least get season 1 finished before November or December. I think soon for later chapters, they will be less detailed again due to school work. I'm sorry if I angered you. Hope you will enjoy the next chapter that will come out who knows when :)**

**P.S I'm wondering if I should give my chapters names?**


	5. The Ballad of Leadership

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Samurai Warriors series, franchise, or RWBY. Everything belongs to their respected owners.  
>Right after I finished this chapter, I realized that ch 4 wasn't released yet so here it is, so soon after my previous release.<strong>

**awesome pichu: Here is an update, what Ruby wants to say though... I did my best. Sorry if you will be disappointed**

**Minako the dragon Maiden of DW: Thanks for that comment, and I will get right on that  
><strong>

The next morning, the four members of HKMM woke up, with Hanbei waking up last. All four generals gave a slight wince as they heard a whistle blow down the hall. "Must be Ruby" Hanbei chuckled as he and the others got dressed. When they were in their full uniforms, they headed down to the cafeteria for breakfast.

While they were eating, Kanbei took out a small container that was on him and fished out the best snack he ever tasted; a twinkie. He had loved the taste of the soft cake that was filled with cream. When he first tasted it, it just gave him a sense of satisfaction nothing else had ever given him before. However it also earn him weird looks from the students in the cafeteria. Who wouldn't think it was weird that a person that looked emo was enjoying a twinkie?

The four after finishing their breakfast (and stopping Hanbei from laughing so hard about Kanbei actually liking twinkies) they arrived to their first class. Peter Port was waiting patiently for his class to start, which would be in a few minutes. At Nine o'clock sharp.

**RWBY Warriors**

Team RWBY, at the sound of the whistle blowing…

Weiss was quickly awoken by an extremely close Ruby Rose, blowing the shrill whistle right in her face. With her ears ringing, her drowsiness quickly extinguished, her temperament began to fill with a growing rage.

"Gooood morning Team RWBY!" Ruby happily exclaimed after pocketing the whistle, bouncing off of Weiss's bed with the exuberance of someone who had far too much caffeine.

Weiss was quick to respond, her face quickly becoming an outraged scowl. "What in the world is wrong with you?!"

Ruby folded her arms behind her back, her head raising in an official manner as her eyes closed, slowly marching towards the door at the head of the room. "Now that you are awake, we can officially begin our first order of business."

Weiss's face blanked in confusion as she dusted herself off, standing up from the floor she fell onto in her rude awakening. "Excuse me?"

Yang happily bounced next to Blake, her arms filled with posters, books, and other items. "Decorating!"

Weiss's expression turned from confusion to disbelief as she glanced to the other members. "What?!"

Blake smiled with a tilt of her head, slowly lifting up her own suitcase. "We still have to unpack." Then of course, said suitcase opened, with all of its contents falling out and onto the floor. With a sheepish glance downward, she held her smile. "… And clean."

Ruby quickly butted into Weiss's personal space once again, the shrill whistle blowing in her ears, knocking her back down to the floor in her surprise. "Alright! Weiss, Blake, Yang, and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission. Banzai!" She then struck a ridiculous pose, with Yang and Blake standing next to her repeating the word. They then all went to work.

What people didn't know was that Ruby was using this redecoration excuse to try to take her mind off of last night. "_Should I tell him what's on my mind? But if I do, what will he say? Is he thinking about last night? I did look pretty suspicious. Maybe I… No! Bad Ruby! Get that out of your head right now! Focus, decorate the room. Do not think about how you… Bad Ruby!"_

Yang had slapped up a poster of her favorite group, the 'Achieve Men'. Weiss neatly placed a painting on the wall near her bed. Blake was sorting through several of her books, setting them onto shelves, only to withdraw a darker looking novel with the label 'Ninjas of Love' with a vervous expression. Ruby was hanging a curtain, and then repairing said curtain after a careless turn with Crescent Rose being used to hang it had sliced it in half.

After the decoration, the room was in shambles, with the beds spread out and ramming into each other with very little room. Weiss gave the room a once over with a blank stare, noting the beds were piled half hazardly onto each other. "This… isn't going to work."

Blake nodded, glancing from side to side for herself. "It is a bit… cramped."

Yang gave a slight frown, nodding as she looked over the mess. "Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff."

Ruby blinked for a moment, then grew a wide grin. "Or maybe we could ditch the beds… and replace them with bunk beds!" She said with her arms raised, fist pumping in the air.

Weiss looked around disconcerted her frown easily noticeable. "That sounds incredibly dangerous."

Yang gave a large grin as well. "And super awesome!""

Blake gave a slow nod, her arms folding across her stomach. "It does seem efficient."

Weiss looked to the other two for support, exasperated. "Maybe we should put this to a vote?"

Ruby gave a small smirk, her tone slightly cocky. "I think we just did."

Each of them glanced to each other, only to rush at the beds. The end result was Ruby's bed banging over Weiss's by ropes attached to the ceiling, and Yang's bed balanced on top of several of Blake's books, swaying slightly. Ruby rested her hands at her hips, nodding at their handiwork. "Objective complete!" Our second order of business is… classes. It seems we have a few of our classes here together, and our first one is at nine o'clock.."

"Nine o'clock? It's eight fifty-five you dunce!" Weiss exclaimed, rushing out the door in her black suit top and checkered red shirt. The girls glanced at each other, rushing out after her. Team JNPR poked their heads out of their door, only to fall comically on top of each other, quickly rushing after the other students. As they rushed across the campus, Ozpin was walking with is ever-present mug of coffee in one hand, and Glynda Goodwitch glanced down at her watch with a disapproving shake of her head as she watched the teams race by.

**RWBY Warriors**

"Monster! Demons. Prowlers of the night! The creatures of Grimm have many names." Professor Port started as the teams quickly dropped into their seats. "I merely refer to them as prey." As he glanced over the class, he saw students taking notes, paying attention, or just being bored and sleeping.

Unperturbed by nobody laughing with him, Port continued on with his speech. "… and you shall too upon graduation from this prestigious academy…"

"My gosh Kanbei, this is even worse than your rants about extinguishing flames of war that envelop lands" Hanbei whispered as he took notes of the Grimm bios and diagrams around the room.

As Port began his self absorbed story time, Ruby began to draw silly picture, showing them to Weiss, much to her growing irritation with the younger girl for this morning. Between trying to pay attention in class and ruby's shenanigans Weiss was ready to snap. Finally, Port turned back to the class. "The moral of the story is that a Huntsman needs to be educated, alert, well rounded, and wise So, who among you believes yourself to embody these things?"

Weiss's hand shot up first, followed by Motochika's. Weiss's voice rang out, whereas Motochika remained silent. "I do sir!"

Glancing over to two cages kept at the end of the room, Port raised an eyebrow as Weiss and Motochika moved from their seats. "Well then, let us find out. Step, and face your opponents. Go and gather you combat gear then return here immediately.

As soon as the two exited the room, Weiss glanced over at the lute player. Her tone was one of irritation. "What, you need to get out too?"

"Hate me Weiss, if it will make you feel better. But if it will make you feel better… what good will making you feel better do?"

Weiss sticking her tongue out at him in an undignified manner until catching herself, headed to her locker she quickly grabbed her gear, and then changed in one of the nearby stalls. Motochika grabbed his clothing and changed. He brought out his Fatal Echo and strummed it. Heading back to the classroom he saw Weiss come out in her white combat skirt, her Rapier Myrtenaster at her side in her right hand. Opening the door, Motochika stood, allowing Weiss to head inside first. Glancing away with a slight flush at the chivalry, they both headed inside. They both stood in combat ready stances as Port nodded to them each.

Yang, Blake, and Ruby each began to cheer, somehow holding fanfare for Team RWBY and waving it around.

"Go Weiss!"

"Fight well!"

"Yea! Represent Team RWBY!"

Weiss glared over at Ruby for the moment, snapping. "Ruby, I'm trying to focus!"

Ruby glanced down, abashed, staring at her desk. "Oh… sorry."

Port looked over Weiss and Motochika, nodding before looking back over the class. "Alright. Let the match… begin!" With a quick chop, he brought down his weapon over the padlocks to the cages, holding two mature Boarbatusks. Gleaming red eye made their way out of the shadows in the cage, and two Grimm warthog creatures came out snorting, digging in their feet in preparation to charge.

The first Grimm charged Weiss, who took a spinning sidestep and a counter slash with her rapier, not seeming to affect the beast as it skidded across the floor, turning to regain its bearings. "Wasn't expecting that, were you?" Port chuckled.

Ruby, once again hyped up, began to cheer. "Hang in there Weiss!"

The second Grimm charged Motochika, who simply jumped out of the way, revealed the sickle blade, and slashed it. However he mistimed the hit and only grazed it. But with that one move he scanned the Grimm, noting several critical spots to wound, or cripple the beast. Port raised an eyebrow. "What is it that you are thinking?"

Motochika took a quick look at Weiss before bringing his attention back to the Boarbatusk. He quickly created an orb to float next to the wall by the desk before crippling the creature and sending it towards where the orb is. His trap was set; he now had to wait before springing it.

Weiss began to slide towards her target, her rapier ready to stab the creature through the head, only for the Grimm to twist its head slightly, catching the weapon in its tusks, resulting in a struggle for power and balance while Weiss attempted to free her weapon. Port was nodding to himself, looking over the two. "A bold new approach, I like it!"

Ruby had her hands gripped on the desk, cheering once again. "Come on Weiss, show it whose boss!"

Weiss turned with a glare at her team leader, and that was all the Grimm hog needed. With a twist of its head, Weiss's rapier was sent to the other side of the room, lying uselessly on the floor. "Oh, ho! Now what will you do without your weapon?" was Port's question. Weiss glanced over at the Boarbatusk, already charging at her.

Motochika plucked a string, making the orb explode. The beast next to the orb was sent squealing into its friend resulting them to crash into a couple of desks.

Weiss took her chance, quickly sliding over to her rapier, gripping it and quickly swapping the Dust chambers as her target came charging back out of its cage. Once again Ruby had to speak up. "Weiss, go for its belly! It has no armor on its belly!"

Weiss snapped at this as the Grimm charged her. "Stop telling me what to do!" Ruby glanced back down, her facial expression falling into a small depression. The Grimm dove into the air, beginning to rapidly spin like a buzz-saw only to impact into one of Weiss's glyphs. Having knocked the hog onto its back, Weiss back flipped into another glyph overhead, sending her shooting down, rapier first into the Grimm's chest, killing it. At the same time, the sound of Fatal Echo being played was heard, as its victim was lying on the floor.

Port began to slowly clap as Weiss panted near her kill, lifted to her feet by Motochika. "Bravo, bravo indeed. Surely we are in the midst of two true Hunters in training! Class is dismissed. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and remember: stay vigilant!"

Weiss glared over at Ruby, who glanced back to her, only to look back down once again. She then stalked out of the room, sparing only a glance at Motochika with a slight nod of thanks. Jaune looked over at her in confusion, muttering quietly. "Sheesh, what's with her?"

**RWBY Warriors**

Ruby raced out of the room, trying to follow Weiss. When she finally rounded the corner, she found her partner, calling out to her. "Weiss!"

"What?!" Weiss turned around with a glare, her arms crossed.

"What is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You're supposed to be a leader, and so far, you have only been a nuisance!"

"What did I do?"

This was weiss's breaking point. "That's just it! You've done nothing to earn your position. Back in the forest you acted like a child and you've continued to do so!"

"Where is this coming from? What happened to all the talk about working together? I thought you believed in acting as a team?"

"Not a team led by you. Even Hanbei is better than you. I've studied, and trained. Quite honestly? I deserve better. Ozpin made a mistake." Weiss turned and then stalked off.

Ruby then glanced down at the ground, her arms hanging limply at her sides. She turned to see Hanbei with his arms open. "My offer from last night is still standing" he asked with a soft smile.

Ruby flew into his arms and asked "What do I do Hanbei? What do I do?"

Hanbei replied "Well, first, turn around. I see someone that can help us out a bit."

Ruby turned to find Ozpin looking over curiously. "Well, that didn't seem to go very well. And doing such things in public you two. My, my, at such a young age."

"Is she right? Did you make a mistake?" She looked at Ozpin trying to ignore that other statement he said.

"That remains to be seen." He replied with a small smile with Hanbei nodding.

**RWBY Warriors**

As Weiss stalked off, she ended up on one of the balconies. Glancing up, she noticed Professor Port and Kanbei, and slowly approached them. Her voice already took a lighter tone when she called "Professor Port!"

"Ah Miss Schnee! To what do I owe this fine pleasure"

"I-I really enjoyed you lecture today.." Weiss began, Kanbei almost snorting in the background.

"Of course you did child, of course you did. You have the blood of a true huntress flowing through you veins." Port replied kindly.

"You really think so?" She looked back up to him hopefully.

"Most surely!" At Weiss's lack of a response, one eyebrow was raised. "Something is troubling you."

"Yes sir…" Weiss replied with a sigh, looking back up to him.

"Dear girl, confess to me your strife! Kanbei might even be able to help!" Port replied in his over dramatic fashion. Kanbei was on the verge to face palm.

"Well… I think I should have been made leader of Team RWBY." Weiss said quickly.

"Don't be ridiculous." Kanbei suddenly said coldly.

**RWBY Warriors**

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked Ozpin, her voice a bit shaky from the confrontation of Weiss and embarrassment being in Hanbei's arms.

"He means it has only been one day." Hanbei said bringing out a green bottle that was on him and started drinking from it.

Ozpin continued on with "Ruby, I have made more mistakes that any man, woman, or child on this entire planet. But at this moment, I do not consider my appointing you to be leader as one of them. Do you? He asked leaning to her, smiling slightly.

**RWBY Warriors**

"Excuse me?!" Weiss questioned angrily.

"Kanbei is right. I have believed in Ozpin for many years, and not once has the man ever led me astray." Port replied confidently, his hands resting on his hips.

"So you would just blindly accept his decision even after seeing how exceptional I am? Weiss questioned in disbelief.

"Your exceptional skill on the battlefield is only matched by your very poor attitude." Kanbei stated simply.

"How dare you?!" Weiss cried, outraged.

"His point exactly. I see a girl before me who has been given exactly what she wanted her entire life." Port replied.

"That's not even remotely true" Weiss replied defiantly, her arms crossed. "Well… not entirely true."

**RWBY Warriors**

"Being a team leader isn't about leading people into battle. It is a badge you wear constantly. If you are not always performing at your absolute best, then what reason do you give others to follow you? Hanbei stated, seeing the dawn of realization hitting in Ruby's eyes.

**RWBY Warriors**

"So the outcome did not play out in your favor. Do you really believe that your current behavior would make those in power even consider changing their minds?" Kanbei questioned.

"Instead of fretting over what you don't have, savor what you do. Hone your skills. Improve your knowledge. Perfect every technique. Be the best person you can be, not the best leader." Port stated to Weiss, the girl having crossed her arms, not willing to meet their eyes.

**RWBY Warriors**

"You have been burdened with a daunting responsibility. I advise you to take some time, to think about how you will uphold it." Ozpin finished. He then noticed Hanbei drinking from the bottle, but looked closely at the bottle. "You're drinking 'Embalming fluid'… Where did you find that?"

Hanbei sighed in relief as he answered "Yes I am. I found it in a chemical lab in the school while following Ruby. Care for a drop?"

Ruby looked at him with a concerned face. "You seem a bit more…"

"Excited?"

"Manic" Ozpin deadpanned.

"I am" Hanbei replied

"Verging on…" Ozpin continued

"Ecstatic?"

"Psychotic" Ozpin deadpanned once more. "I'm defiantly going to have to keep an eye on you…" He said as he took the bottle away and walked off.

**RWBY Warriors**

Upon returning to the team's room, Weiss glanced over her teammates, Blake and Yang were already asleep. Flapping the sheet Ruby had placed for privacy over her bed, she found Ruby snoring, next to a pile of books, several sheets of homework, and a pile of tissues. Slowly, Weiss nudged her arm, which resulted in Ruby slowly springing up in alarm. "Weiss, I'm sorry I was studying, then I fell asleep and then-"She was then silenced by Weiss's hand being pressed over her mouth.

"How do you take your coffee?" Weiss whispered.

"I-I don't"

"Answer the question!"

"Six cream and five sugars." Ruby blurted out in response.

Within a few seconds, Weiss had returned with a fresh mug, handing it over. "Ruby, I think you have what it takes to be a good leader… but just know that I am going to be the best teammate you will ever have."

**RWBY Warriors**

Kanbei sitting in a 'seiza' position in front of his desk, studying and reviewing his notes when he muttered to himself out of the blue "Why do I feel so proud of myself all of a sudden?"

**RWBY Warriors**

"Good luck studying!" Weiss then slowly slid back down to her section of the bed, only to pop back up and point at her homework. "That's wrong by the way."

On her way out the door, dressed in her nightclothes, she paused and glanced up to the younger girl. "Hey Ruby? I always wanted bunk beds as a kid. Thanks."

Ruby smiled back as she continued to study her notes. Her mind in disarray between studying, Weiss accepting her, and a special previous event.

**RWBY Warriors  
><strong>_Flashback Land_

_Ruby and Hanbei were walking down the hall in silence before Ruby began to speak._

"_Hey Hanbei…"_

"_Yea Ruby?"_

"_Why do you help me so much?"_

_This question caught Hanbei off guard as he stood in thought as Ruby waited for him to answer. "Hhhmmm. Well, I guess it's because you have a kind inspirational heart that is still in the process of learning."_

"_I-I do? Ho-how?" Ruby stammered as she held a small blush_

"_Why did you stop that robbery back when we first met?"_

"_Uumm…"_

"_Or how about when you led that plan to take out that Nevermore?"_

"_Uuuhhh…"_

"_Or how about when Weiss lashed out to you? You didn't retaliate. You actually decided to seek some help to find a way to learn from your mistake to help your entire team."_

_Ruby listened to Hanbei as he listed her achievements but then a new question popped up in her head. "B-but how does that-?"_

"_Make me want to help you? Heh, guess I still didn't answer that question. It's because I see a younger version of me in you." Hanbei chuckled._

"_A younger you?" Ruby asked._

"_Whoops, said a bit too much. Basically, you have the compassion to change the world. Not many people hold such an innocent yet serious personality. Plus being at such a young age means you can continue to be who you are, learning after every mistake you make. Each new generation always has people who are willing to rise up to the challenge to bring peace and better change for the land. I just think that you are one of those people. With your entire team, I believe that you can do it."_

_Ruby looked at him in shock. "He has so much faith in me. But why is that? No I better not press on that matter. Not everything can be answered. Wait if he is like this to me is he…? Well, I guess it's now or never."_

_Hanbei looked at Ruby in concern as she stood there while she was having her mental debate. Ruby snapped out of her thoughts, startling him. "Hey Hanbei…"_

"_Yes?"_

_Ruby suddenly shot into his arms hugging him in a very tight squeeze crying. She then started to speak in a loud voice. "I like you! I like you!" Lucky for them, no one else was around, or could hear them around the school._

_Hanbei was stunned and shocked as Ruby was so close to him. "Uuuuhhhhmmmm…"_

"_Even though I am the youngest, you're one of the only people who have accepted me for that. You became one of my first friends when I came to Beacon. You save my life so many times. You praise me just for being myself. I can't help but say thank you and how I feel about you!"_

_Hanbei hearing this was still in shock. His mind was still processing what Ruby had confessed, which he categorized into two sections. How she liked him, and why. Regaining his ability to think and speak, he looked and found himself face to face to Ruby, who was staring at his face. She squeaked and suddenly jumped back when she realized how close their faces were. Now with his brain functioning again he started to laugh at Ruby, who pouted back at him._

_She then looked at the floor nervously. "Well?"_

_Hanbei, who now realized he had never had any experience with a women before, asked back with an intelligent answer of "Huh?"_

"_Do you like me back or not?" she asked nervously._

_Hanbei started to ponder over this, a grin forming on his face when he answered "Think about it~."_

_Ruby pouted, but then started to think. As she racked her brain, the idea dawned on her. When she looked back at Hanbei, she now saw that he was close, arms open, with a giant smile on his face. She squealed as she shot into his arms once more, this time knocking them both down to the floor. _

"_Hehehe, you figured it out!" Hanbei chuckled "You look so cute when you think hard."_

_They both enjoyed this sweet time together. They enjoyed the warmth and feel of each other's embrace. Both of them not wanting this moment to ever end._

**Not much of an ending, stupid tidbit I added in, and not a very long chapter. But yea, though I may say this too many times. I have school. That is my only excuse, so I'm sorry if this disappoints you guys.**


	6. Have Problem? Got Solution!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Samurai Warriors series, franchise, or RWBY. Everything belongs to their respected owners.**

**Minako the Dragon Maiden of DW: Uummm... depends... if it was good to you, yes. If it was bad... okay still yes**

**awesome pichu: Thanks, true that it is very hard to express your true feelings**

Several weeks of learning and training at Beacon, Team RWBY, JNPR, and HKMM all became fast friends. They all enjoyed each other companies and helped each other out with their problems. One of them was trying to stop Hanbei from swiping different fluids and dusts from the chemical labs, which sadly has bared no fruits yet; Much to Ozpin's disappointment.

Hanbei and Ruby however, seemed to be a more interesting case in the group's eyes. They were always seen together when out of class. Whenever Ruby had a problem, or was alone, she would always try to be looking for Hanbei. The entire group suspected that they were dating. When Kanbei asked Hanbei bluntly about it, Hanbei had said that they were just really close friends, none of them noticing the relief on his face when they stopped questioning him. When they pushed the matter to Ruby however, she blushed up a storm and ran as fast as her semblance could carry her.

"So you arrreeee daaattiinngg" Yang and Nora sang to Hanbei, who did his best to hold back a blush, but had failed.

**RWBY Warriors**

Cardin Winchester with Almace perched on his shoulder and Jaune Arc opposite to him with his own Crocea Mors out, leaned on his weapon as if exhausted, in the spotlight shining on the Beacon Academy auditorium stage.

He looks at Cardin, who laughs at his opponent's tiredness, and Jaune gathers his strength to charge forward and swing his blade at Cardin, only for him to jump out of the way , Jaune looks back, surprised, as Cardin's mace sends Jaune's shield- and himself- flying back. Now only armed with his sword, Jaune continued to try and attack, but was blocked by the mace's hilt. Their weapons locked Cardin forces himself up, towering over a struggling Jaune.

"This is the part where you lose." Cardin said mused as he raised his mace.

"Over my dead-!" Jaune's response was interrupted as Cardin sent a knee either into his stomach, or into his groin, whichever you believe it to be. Knocked to the ground, Jaune's arm curdled around his torso, slowly struggling to roll back to his feet. As his head turned, he saw Cardin above him, his mace raised for a finishing blow to cave him head in, only to be stopped by the lights blaring back on and a buzzer sounding off behind him.

The sharp voice of Glynda Goodwitch then pierced the following silence as Cardin slowly backed away. "Cardin, that is enough." Turning back to the rest of the class, she raised her, scroll, showing the levels of Aura remaining in the two participating students. "Students, as you see, Mister Arc's Aura has dropped down into the red. If this were a tournament style duel, this would indicate that Jaune would no longer be fit to continue the battle and the official would call the match." Turning back to look at the downed teen, she looked over him with an unimpressed expression on her face. "Mister Arc, is has been weeks now, please try to refer to your scroll when in combat. Gauging your Aura will help you decide whether it is the right time to attack or if a more defensive strategy would be a wiser choice. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf now, would we?"

With a snicker, Cardin began to leave the stage. "Speak for yourself…"

He was then stopped by Professor Goodwitch, having a small smirk of her own. "Since you are still in the clear for your Aura, Mister Winchester, perhaps you wish to continue to fight?"

With a cocky expression on his face, Cardin gave a nod, tossing his mace over his shoulder once again. "I don't see why not. Bring on the next weakling."

With an unseen smirk of her own, Glynda then called out to the class. "Motonari will be you next opponent."

The rest of the class then paled, with two members giving each other small grins. Team HKMM had been monsters in this particular class thus far, and had been doing quite well for themselves in the practical testing. As Motonari walked onto the stage, he glanced down at Jaune, extending an arm and lifting him to his feet. Jaune gave a thankful expression, and had to hide a shit-eating grin as he walked off the stage. He had seen Cardin's face turn green to the point he looked like he was going to vomit. Nobody could blame him, but the bully was about to be given his just desserts.

As Glynda moved back from the two combatants, Cardin slowly leveled his mace, bringing it to bear. Motonari simply inspected his weapon to see if it was functional. As soon as Jaune had left the stage and the lights dimmed, Glynda signaled the match to start.

Motonari shot a small hail of arrows to Cardin's face. Cardin blocked them with his mace, and swung it. Only for Motonari to counter that move by punching the left cheek. Cardin being stunned was then slapped on the ears by two cupped hands. Being enraged, Cardin swung his mace again. Motonari used his left elbow to block the handle, and used the momentum to kick Cardin in the stomach. Cardin punched for Motonari's right side, which was countered with another elbow block and this time a left elbow to the jaw. Motonari regained his balance quickly and punched the same sport where he last struck. Dazed, Cardin could only feel Motonari deliver two more kicks to his ribs. When Cardin looked up again, Motonari threw a punch to Cardin's jaw. Finally Motonari dealt the finishing blow with a heel kick to the stomach that sent Cardin flying, looking injured.

The buzzer once again rang and Glynda rushed out, calling for a medical team to quickly heal Cardin (not sure if that's a thing yet, so I'm making it a thing yet). Glynda gave a disapproving look to Motonari, who returned it with a sheepish look. "Very good, but do you know what you have done to him?"

Kanbei then listed what Motonari had done, "ringing ears and a fractured jaw. If Cardin didn't have armor on, three ribs would be cracked, four broken, and a diaphragm hemorrhaging."

With a roll of her eyes Glynda did not bother with what Kanbei had said. Raising her voice, Glynda turned to the rest of the class. "Remember everyone; the Vital Festival is only a few months away. It won't be long until students from other schools start arriving in Vale to participate in the tournament. So, keep on practicing to those of you who want to compete, as you will be representing all of Vale. Class is dismissed."

**RWBY Warriors**

Later on at lunch, in an ominous voice, Nora was telling her most recent tale… again. "So there we were, in the middle of the night…"

Ren's monotone voice then cut in. 'It was day."

"We were surrounded by Ursa…"

"They were Beowolves."

"Dozens of them!"

"Only two of them."

"But they were no match, and in the end Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Liens selling Ursa skin rugs." Nora crossed her arms grinning proudly.

Ren gave a shake of his head and sighed. "She has been having this dream for nearly a month now…"

Pyrrha glanced over at Jaune, who was picking at his food with an off look on his face. "Jaune, are you okay?"

Jumping back into awareness, he glanced around, nodding with a false smile. "Yeah, I'm totally fine. Why do you ask?"

Ruby glanced up at him, frowning slightly, which then turned into embarrassment when Hanbei fell asleep with his head on her shoulders. "It's just that you are acting kind of… not okay."

Jaune gave a sigh, then a thumbs up and another false smile. "Guys I am fine, seriously. Look at me. Perfectly okay!" Glancing over his shoulder, Jaune saw the members of Team CRDL making fun of a single rabbit Faunus girl, one Velvet Scarlatina, and clenched his fist.

Glancing in the same direction, the others narrowed their eyes in disgust. Motonari put his hand under his chin as he munched on sunflower seeds.

Pyrrha placed her hand on Jaune's shoulder her face wearing an expression of concern. "Jaune, Cardin has been picking on you since the first week of school."

"Who, Cardin Winchester? He just likes to mess around, you know? Practical jokes."

Ruby's eyes were still narrowed, looking in said bully's direction. "He's a bully."

"Oh please, name one time he has 'bullied' me." Jaune stated in his unconvincing defiance.

As the others began to list several incidents, Motonari aimed his Blackhawk and shot four arrows into the bullies' rear ends. This resulted with them flying into the air clutching their backsides and rushing to the medical office to have the arrows removed.

Motonari then got up and walked over to Velvet and gave her a gentle smile. "If you see him acting up again, or picking on anybody else, just tell my friends of me. We would have no problem helping you."

At that Nora stood on the top of the table in a battle pose. "I know! We'll break his legs!"

Kanbei just gave her a flat stare and said "I do not think that would be the most effective strategy"

Jaune coughed and then gave a small smile, standing up to leave with his tray. "Guys its fine. Besides, it's not like he is only a jerk to me. He's a jerk to everyone."

Pyrrha looked on at the doors Team CRDL fled through. "His behavior is atrocious.. I can't stand people like him."

Blake's eyes narrowed, the bow on her head slightly bent back. "He's not the only one."

Yang gave a frown, resting her cheek in her palm as she leaned against the table. "It must be hard to be a Faunus."

With that, lunch had ended, and everyone was beginning to file out of the room to their next class.

**RWBY Warriors**

In the Military and General History classes with one hyperactive, coffee drinking teacher, Professor Bartholomew Oobleck was on a roll once again with his lectures, steamrolling through the contents. Unfortunately, even if a teacher is hyperactive, it may be dull to listen to, as everyone but the four generals was barely able to keep themselves awake. Many surprised looks were turned to Hanbei, who was drinking from a strange transparent bottle being wide awake.

Meanwhile, Oobleck was speeding through his lesson, zipping from one end of the room to another, "… This is just prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution, more popularly known as the Faunus War, when human kind was quite adamant on the funds of the population in ivory." With a quick sip of his mug, he zipped around his desk, pointing to a particular spot on the map for the location of said historical reference. "Now this may be ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember these are relatively recent events. Why, the repercussions of the uprising could still be seen today." With yet another large sip, and another zip to the opposite end of the room, Oobleck looked over his students. "Now have any of you ever been subjugated or discriminated against due to your Faunus heritage?"

A few of the Faunus students slowly began to raise their hands, and Oobleck took yet another sip of his mug. "Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence. I mean, just look at what happened with the White Fang! Once peaceful protesters, now criminals and rebellious attacks! Now, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorists believe to be the turning point in the third year of the Human-Faunus war?"

Hanbei, looking too unnaturally excited in this topic, raised his hand and quickly called out "the Battle at Fort Castle." Then immediately took another swing at the bottle.

"There will be no drinking in my class Mister Takenaka." Oobleck zoomed up to Hanbei and swiped the bottle from him and looked at it closely. "And you do realize what you're drinking is meant for eye surgery?"

Before Hanbei could answer, Oobleck rushed back to the front of the class. "However, you are correct! Now, who can tell me the advantages that the Faunus had over General Lagoon's forces?"

Cardin, seated behind Jaune, flicked a paper football into the back of his head, subsequently causing him to raise up his hand and be called on. "Mister Arc! Finally contributing to class! Excellent, excellent! What is the answer?"

Jaune, completely lost glanced behind Oobleck towards Pyrrha and Blake, both whom were trying to give him hints as he stalled for the time. "Well… the answer is that… the advantage the Faunus held.. over that guy's stuff…" Pyrrha and Blake were motioning slightly towards their eyes, in which Jaunce quickly replied, "Binoculars!"

The majority of the cass began to laugh, with Cardin being the loudest. "Very funny Mister Arc. Cardin since you seem to be confident in your ability to respond, why don't you give us the correct answer?"

Cardin, leaning back in his seat replied rather flippantly, "Well, I know it is a lot eaiser to train an animal than a soldier."

Pyrrha had finally snapped, looking over at the class jerk. "You aren't the most open minded of people, are you Cardin?"

"What? You got a problem?"

"Other than her knowing that you have Total-Jerk syndrome, yes, there is a lot more" Hanbei said.

"No" Pyrrha corrected Hanbei "I have the answer. It was night vision. Many Faunus are known to have nearly perfect sight in the dark."

Blake continued on the answer from there. "General Lagoon was inexperienced and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched and the general was captured." Glancing over at Carding with a smirk, she continued. "Perhaps if he paid more attention in class, he wouldn't be remembered as such a failure."

Cardin gave a growl, slowly rising to his feet, fists raised. Oobleck gave a sigh, and then took yet another sip from his mug. "Mister Winchester please take your seat." As Jaune began to giggle, Oobleck then zipped directly in front of him. "Both you and Mister Arc can see me after class for additional readings. Dismissed!"

As the groups began to vacate the room, Pyrrha stayed behind to wait for Jaune. Back inside the room, Oobleck had the two seated down, looking over them seriously. "You two have been struggling in my class since day one. Now I don't know if it's your lack of interest of just your stubborn nature but whatever it is.." He took another sip, and then set his mug down. "It ends today. Now, you were taught to gain entrance to the school and we only accept the best of the best so I expect you two to act like it. History is important gentlemen. If you can't learn it, you are doomed to repeat it. Pages 51-91, I want an essay on my desk by next class. Now run along."

Oobleck zoomed out the door, followed by Jaune, then Cardin, who shoved Jaune to the ground. Pyrrha quickly picked him up, glaring at the bully. "You know I really will break his legs.." There was a very high pitched shriek from around the corner Cardin had turned down, and he was seen fleeing back down the hall. Around the corner walked Hanbei, lazily carrying a gatling gun. Pyrrha quickly grabbed Jaune by the arm, leading him away. "I have an idea, come with me!" Hanbei gave them a curious glance, and then turned around to find his team.

**RWBY Warriors**

A dejected Jaune and Pyrrha came onto a rooftop of one of the buildings, with a clear view of the glowing green orbs in the central tower of Beacon.

"Pyrrha, I know I'm going through a hard time right now, but I'm not _that _depressed." Jaune said and looked over the edge of the roof, to the confusion of Pyrrha. "I can always be a farmer or something…"

Pyrrha blinked and then glanced down, quickly grabbing his arm; she pulled him from the edge. "Jaune no, that is not why I brought you up here! I know you are having a difficult time in class, and that you are still not the strongest of fighters, so.. I wanted to help you."

Unknowing to both of them, Cardin was leaning in his windowsill right below them.

Jaune glanced over her, slightly depressed. "What…?"

Pyrrha looked over him, smiling slightly. "We could train up here, after class where no on ecould bother us."

"You think I need help?"

"No, that's not what I meant.."

"But that is what you just said.."

"Everyone need a push from time to time, it doesn't make you any different from the rest of us. You made it to Beacon, that speaks volumes of what you are capable of."

However, Jaune turning away from her, lowered his head and voice. "You're wrong. I-I don't belong here."

"That's a terrible thing to say!" She gasped. "Of course you do!"

Then, he turned back around, he looked angrily at Pyrrha "No, I don't!" Then sighs as Pyrrha looks bewildered and he reveals the truth. "I wasn't really accepted into Beacon…" Jaune turns his back to her so he doesn't have to face her.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"I mean I didn't go to combat school, I didn't pass any tests. I didn't earn my spot at this Academy!" Jaune yelled and looks at her again. "I lied! I got my hands on some fake transcripts, and I lied!"

"What? But… why?"

"Cause this is always what I've wanted to be!" Jaune replied "My father, my grandfather, and his father before him were all warriors! They were all heroes! I wanted to be one, too. I was just never good enough."

Pyrrha approached him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Then let me help you!"

However, he turned on her with mad frustration. "I don't want help! I don't want to be the damsel in distress! I want to be the hero!"

"Jaune.. I-"

"I'm tired of being the lovable idiot, stuck in the tree while his friends fight for their lives!" He barked, interrupting her sentence. "Don't you understand? If I can't do this on my own… then what good am I?"

"AAAHHH!" Cardin's voice screamed out below them startling them. Jaune and Pyrrha looked down to only be able to hear what was happening, their faces and bodies twisted and turned with horror with what they heard. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

_(POW!)_

AH, NO NOT THERE!

(_SPLAT!)_

OH NO PUT THAT BACK IN MY BODY!

_(CRASH!)_

NO! I NEED THOSE! I NEED THOSE!

_(BOOM!)_

ALRIGHT! I'LL QUIT LISTENING! I'LL FORGET EVERYTHING! JUST LEAVE ME ALOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEE!"

Kanbei was seen climbing out of the window and heaved himself up onto the roof. "Hanbei was worried about you guys so he told me to keep an eye on you guys and a certain rat." He explained as he ignored their faces of shock, horror, and fear.

"What did you-"

"He merely over exaggerating my persuasion, now getting back to the subject at the matter." Kanbei looked at Pyrrha, who tried to recover from the scars that were now branded in her brain. "You are an idiot if you believe you can do it on your own." Was Kanbei's curt sentence.

"What did you say?" Jaune replied angrily.

"Think about it. Did your father, his father, or any of your ancestors really managed to fight and survive without being trained, without help? You are being immature. Accepting help does not make you weak. Refusing it does. Pyrrha will be a great teacher in Aura, and battle tactics. With her training, you may have a chance to be the hero you wanted to be."

Jaunce blinked slowly, glancing from one to another before he sighed, glancing down. "Sorry about blowing up at you Pyrrha… stress with Cardin, and school, you know?"

"Cardin has been taken care of the evening. Perhaps for a long time" Jaune and Pyrrha both winced when he said that. "Just imagine if I was not there to stop him. Blackmail material. Be honest with yourself Jaune. Do you really think that Ozpin does not know, considering everything has been recorded around here? Ozpin is giving you the chance, and you have been made a leader. You are nothing the only one that matters anymore. Now you have a team to look after and take care of. You are no longer allowed to fail yourself, because then you would be failing your team. We are all sparks of battle that envelop the land. Become strong, to protect your team, to prevent such sparks being extinguished by the enemy. You have the potential. If you didn't Ozpin would have exposed you and have had you expelled by now."

**Yea… I didn't want to add in the later parts because personally, I just don't like them**


	7. The Unknown stray

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Samurai Warriors series, franchise, or RWBY. Everything belongs to their respected owners.**

**Minako the Dragon Maiden of DW: Yes... Yes he did.**

Into the streets of Vale being decorated for the Vytal Festival, streamers and balloons in several colors are proudly on display, and Team RWBY and HKMM were strolling through it together, all with an awed Weiss Schnee in the front. A sign was put up by the elderly shopkeeper who owned the 'From Dust Till Dawn' store that read in bright red letters 'WELCOME TO VALE!' for all the foreign newcomers from their kingdoms of Vytal.

Weiss stopped and raised her arms in amazement "The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!"

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much Weiss..." Ruby frowned a little. "Its kinda weirding me out…"

Hanbei gasped. "Who are you, and what have you done with Weiss?"

"How could you not smile?" Weiss asked

"I don't know, ask Kanbei"

"A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world!" Weiss turned to Ruby, not hearing that last comment Hanbei pointed out. "There will be dances! Parades! A tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking!"

"A tournament, how interesting…" Motochika said with a strumming lute not knowing Yang was staring at his body.

"Yea, isn't it great?" Added Weiss happily, suddenly Motochika sat down on the sidewalk.

Motonari noticed this and asked with a concerned look "Is something wrong?"

The lute player chuckled as he said, "No need to worry old friend. I just thought some music will help brighten the mood even more. That and I hope I might make some Lien as well."

"Good luck" Yang cheered for him and crossed her arms while walking away. "You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring."

"Quiet, you!" Weiss yelled back a bit.

Hours later after they toured around Vale, the group stopped nearby the docks, the sounds of foghorns were heard from the boat.

"Remind me again," Hanbei sighed, one arm around Ruby, the other drinking a flask filled with ice dust diluted with water (it gives a very refreshing feeling when swallowed Hanbei says). "Why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the docks?"

"Ugh, they smell like fish!" Ruby said in disgust while she covered her nose.

"I do not think it would be a dock without some sort of fish smell" Kanbei stated.

"I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And, as a representative of Beacon," Weiss exclaimed. "I fell as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom!"

"She wants to spy on them" Blake spoke up as Weiss continued to walk. "So she'll have the upper hand in the tournament."

"You can't prove that!" Weiss scoffed

"And you did not deny those facts" Kanbei stated.

After minutes of walking, Ruby looked to the right.

"Whoa." The group stopped and looked over a shattered window down the street and a door full of yellow caution tape of the Vale Police force before walking over to the detective in front writing on his pad.

"What happened here?" Ruby asked one of the detectives.

"Robbery." Said the Detective as he walked next to his partner. "Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle."

"That's terrible." Yang sighed sadly.

"They left all the money again." The detective's partner sighed.

"Huh?" Hanbei turned to them while hearing their conversation.

"Yeah, just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much Dust?" asked the Detective.

"I don't know, an army?"

"You're thinking about the White Fang?"

"Yeah, the 2nd Detective removed his sunglasses. "I'm thinking we don't get paid enough."

"Hmpf! The White Fang." Weiss scoffed with her arms crossed. "What an awful bunch of degenerates!"

"What's _your_ problem?" Blake turned to Weiss.

"My problem?" Weiss turned to Blake. "I simply don't care for the criminally insane."

"Well, you can hardly say that." Blake replied and turned to Weiss. "But in the White Fang, they're a collection of misguided Faunus."

"Misguided?" The heiress talked back. "They want to wipe Humanity off the face of the planet!"

"So then they're very misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale!"

"Blake proves a strong point." Kanbei interrupted. "It does not explain why. Unless something big is currently being planned as we speak." Hanbei and Motonari also started to think hard about this.

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum." Weiss exclaimed, this did not amuse Blake. "Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal."

"You never truly know someone until you've walked a mile in their shoes…"

"Huh?" both girls looked over to Motonari.

"Think about it. Though I am against the White Fang myself, I can't really blame them for what they have done. All they wanted to do was live in peace with humans. But they were rejected, and driven to the point that they couldn't take it any longer. Plus, not all Faunus are like the White Fang." Motonari said as Blake looked over to him with respect in her eyes.

"Not you too." Weiss groaned and face palmed, realizing that Motonari also protected innocent Faunus only. Since he did save Velvet Scarlatina from humiliation for what Cardin had caused.

"Hey, stop that Faunus!" someone shouted.

As the group overheard the cry for help coming from the docks and rushed over to investigate, a Faunus with a monkey tail were seen running down the length of the boat and leaping on to the edge as the two sailors was about to apprehend him.

"Thanks for the ride, guys! Ha-ha!" Sun taunted to his pursuers then he jumped off and hit the dock running.

"You no-good stowaway!" yelled an angry sailor.

Sun used his tail to hang on a lamppost while he peeled a banana. "Hey! A no-good stowaway would've been caught! I'm a great stowaway!" Just before he ate, both of the detectives down below threw stones at him to get his attention.

"Hey! Get down from there this instant! The Detective demanded.

But Sun dropped banana peels on the detective's face, who growled in return. The monkey- like Faunus' twirled up to crouch on the lamppost, laughing in amusement. He then proceeded to leap off and run away from the detectives. Sun ran past team RWBY, giving a wink at an astonished Blake.

Yang watched the Faunus get farther and farther away. "Well, Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes…"

"Quick! We have to observe him!" Weiss ordered as she raised a finger on the air.

Weiss, Yang, and Ruby gave chase while Blake stood still, lost in thought, before coming back to reality and followed their friends. The team rounded the next corner, but then Weiss bumped into someone and tripped. She looked up only to see Sun and his companion jump on to a building and disappear from her view.

"No, he got away!" then, Weiss suddenly bumped into someone.

"Uhh… Weiss?" Yang pointed to a strange girl that was underneath her teammate.

Weiss finally saw that she fell on a smiling girl, which startled the heiress and made her get up quickly, however, the strange orange-girl was still down on the ground, smiling widely.

"Sal-u-ta-tions!" She spoke

"Um… hello." Ruby greeted.

"Are you… okay?" Hanbei asked.

"I'm **wonderful**! Thank you for asking." The weird girl replied

The group looked at each other in bewilderment before Yang spoke up.

"Do you… wanna get up?" Yang asked her.

The orange-haired girl thought about this for a moment. "Yes!" Then she hopped back on her feet while the teams took a step back. "My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Hi Penny I'm Ruby."

"I'm Weiss."

"Blake."

"Hanbei here, the grumpy looking one is Kanbei"

Kanbei gave Hanbei a flat stare.

"My name is Motonari."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Blake hit Yang's side. "Oh, I'm Yang."

"It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"You already said that."

Penny turned to Ruby again. "So I did!"

"_Please, dear Kami, not another Nora"_ Kanbei prayed silently.

"Well, sorry for running into you!" Weiss apologized to her as they all turned around and started walking away.

"Take care, friend!" Ruby waved her hand to Penny.

Moments later after when they were far enough from a startled Penny, Yang commented "She was… _weird_…"

"Now, where did that Faunus riff-raffs run off to?" Weiss looked left and right.

Suddenly, and explosion was heard

"Guys, what was that?" Ruby turned back. "I heard an explosion coming from…"

"No offense Ruby, but I think we all heard an explosion"

Hanbei was cut off, seeing how Penny appeared in front of Weiss. The heiress shrieked in surprise.

"What did you call me?"

As Weiss looked back and forth in shock, Yang looked apologetic.

"Oh, I'm really sorry," said Yang "I definitely didn't think you heard me!"

"No, not you." Penny walked through the group, and leaned her head down to Ruby. "**You**!"

"I-I don't know." Ruby said startled. "I, what I, um, uh…"

"You called me 'friend'! Am I _really_ your friend?" Penny asked.

"Uuuummmm…" Ruby looked over Penny's shoulder while her teammates motioned to deny her, while Hanbei gave her an 'it's your choice' smile. "Y-Yeah, sure! Why not?"

Then Ruby's teammates comically fainted, while HKMM sweat dropped as Penny looked overjoyed and laughed.

"Sen-sational! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!"

Ruby groaned to Weiss as she brushed herself off. "Oh, is this what it was like when you me?"

"No- she seems far more coordinated." Weiss said

"So… what are you doing in Vale? Yang asked

"I'm here to fight in the tournament." Penny replied

"Wait, _you're_ fighting in the tournament?"

"I'm combat ready!" Saluted Penny

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part."

"Says the girl wearing a dress?" Blake asked.

"It's a combat skirt!"

Ruby, the skirt sister sped over to Weiss' side "Yeah" Weiss held out her hand and Ruby low-fived it.

But then, realization hit Weiss. "Wait a minute." She walked over to Penny and grabbed her by the shoulders. "If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed rapscallion?"

"The who…?"

Weiss was holding up a poor drawing of the criminal-in-question.

"An elephant with a pencil up his butt?" Hanbei asked in a confused manner

"No, the filthy Faunus from the boat!"

"Why do you keep saying that?!" Blake started to make her argument

Weiss turned her attention from Penny to Blake. "Huh?"

Blake started to walk over to Weiss angrily. "Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him degenerate! He's a person!"

"Oh I'm sorry." The heiress releases Penny and motions to objects around her. "Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or this lamppost as a lamppost?"

"Stop it!" Blake yells

"Stop _what?_ He clearly broke the law. Give him time; he'll probably join up with those other Faunus' in the White Fang!"

"You ignorant little _brat_!" Blake growled

"Uh-oh." Ruby hid behind Hanbei.

This did not amuse Hanbei, Kanbei, or Motonari. Yang and Ruby didn't want to get mixed up with them. Weiss looked offended by Blake's argument, but when Blake walked away, she followed. "How dare you talk to me like that! I am your teammate!"

"You are a judgmental little girl."

"What in the world makes you say that?"

"The mere fact that you would sort that Faunus' with a terrorist group based on their species." Motonari explained from the side lines.

Blake then exclaimed "It makes you just as much of a scoundrel as you believe them to be!"

Yang began to slide to the others, looking uncomfortable. "Umm, I think we should probably go…"

"Yes, I prefer not to be killed, if possible" Kanbei started to walk away.

"Whoa! You made a joke Kanbei?!"

"So you admit it" Weiss yelled to Blake. "The White Fang _is_ just a radical group of terrorists!"

"That's not what I meant, and you know it!"

"What going on over here?" asked a voice that interrupted Blake and Weiss, the group turned to the source, revealing Motochika with his lute, and a heavy looking bag that jingled as he walked.

"You!" Weiss walked up to Motochika and showed a poor drawing of the Faunus. "Have you seen this guy?"

"A rooster pooping out a pole?"

"Shut up Hanbei!"

"Oh, you're talking about Sun Wukong. He's a really nice guy." Motochika realized staring at the picture long enough.

Weiss Schnee, jaw-dropped in frustration and disbelief while her eyes twitched, could only come up with an intelligent answer of… "WHAT?!" she shouted throughout the town.

"Yea?" Motochika asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You should have observed him!" She yelled at him with a tic-mark on her forehead. "We could have had a chance to capture that filthy Faunus!"

"Hey, Sun is nice." Motochika said unfazed by Weiss' anger. "Even if he is a Faunus."

"I can't even… arg!" Weiss stomped away in anger.

**RWBY Warriors**

After going from town to the academy, night had fallen as Team RWBY went into their dorms, inviting Team HKMM in.

"I don't understand_ why this _is causing such a problem!"

"That _is _the problem!"

"You do realize you are defending an organization that hates Humanity," Weiss got up from her bed. 'Don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!"

"You guys think _that's_ pure evil? You obviously don't remember what Kanbei did to Cardin"

"I don't think that's helping Hanbei." Ruby said nervously.

"There's no such thing as pure evil! Why do you think they hate Humanity so much?" Blake got on her feet too. "It's because of people like Cardin, people like **you**, that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!"

"People like _me_?"

"You're discrimitory!"

"I'm a victim!" Weiss yelled, as they stared each other down in silence, Weiss leans in close, leering as she spoke quietly. Weiss leaned against the window. "You want to know _why_ I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus? It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War, as in _actual_ bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear; board members executed. An entire train car full of Dust stolen. And every day, my father would come home, furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood."

Ruby walked over to Weiss to comfort her. "Weiss, I-"

"No!" Weiss turned away and walked back to Blake once more. "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!"

"Well maybe **we** were just tired of being pushed around!" Blake exclaimed.

Silence dropped through the dorm. Weiss backed away slowly and Blake realized her mistake as she looked around at her teammates and friends.

"I…I…" Then Blake dashed out the door

"Blake, wait! Come back!" Ruby ran over to the door and called to her down the hallway as Yang sat herself down and Weiss looked down.

Team HKMM walked out the door, all of them turned to the direction Blake ran. Then, without warning, Motonari jogged after her with a concerned look on his face.

"What's up with him?" Weiss asked as she peeked out the door.

"Well…" Habei started

**RWBY Warriors**

Blake ran outside and arrived at a statue of an armored man with a sword and a hooded woman wielding an axe on an outcropping, staring at the Beowolf under the stone heroes in particular.

She closes her eyes and slowly lifts her arms up to her bow and pulled the string to release the bow from her hair. She wiped away a tear and her head revealed her Faunus ears. On the verge of crying, she became startled when she heard a voice near her.

"I _knew_ you would look better without the bow, and who's your friend?" asked a voice, revealing Sun who sat on a tree branch.

Blake turned to see Sun, and then whipped around to see Motonari behind her, standing lazily while scratching his hair. "What do you want? They all know who I am. I don't think they'll accept me especially Weiss."

"You don't know unless you-"

"No, I do know. Do you know what it feels like to be to be suppressed by humanity? How it feels to be picked? How it feels to have to go to such measures to just be treated as equals? To just be repeatedly beaten down to the ground?" A waterfall of tears was now pouring down as she kept wiping them away.

Motonari, for the first time since he was sent to this world, had a sad look in his eyes. He then said while still scratching his feathery hair, "like I said before, you never truly know someone until you've walked a mile in their shoes…"

He then stopped scratching his hair and held that hand out to Blake and Sun, revealing several black feathers in his open palm.

**RWBY Warriors**

The next day in Vale, Yang, Ruby and Weiss were walking throughout the streets. However, they also got help from their friends from team HKMM, however Motonari wasn't with them.

"Where are they?" Hanbei wondered scratching his head.

"They've been gone all weekend…"

"Blake and Motonari are big boys and girls, I'm sure they can handle themselves!"

"Weiss, come on, they're our teammates and friends." Yang said

"Are they? We all heard what Blake said, and Motonari even ran after her!"

"Weiss…" Ruby began.

"Maybe they are, maybe they aren't.." Yang exclaimed. "Either way, they're missing, and we need to find them!"

"A member of the White Fang! Right under our noses!" Weiss turned to her teammates.

"You really think she is part of that organization?" Motochika asked.

"I am not sure about 'is' part of that organization," Kanbei replied quietly enough for only team HKMM to hear it.

"I just hope she's okay" Ruby said worryingly

**RWBY Warriors**

Elsewhere, Blake was sipping a cup of tea and sighed. She looked up at Sun and Motonari sitting across from her. Sun was holding his drink with his tail as his hands were propped up his head. Motonari was resting his eyes as he took sips of the tea.

"So, you want to know more about me…"

**BOOM! Motonari's a Faunus, whaddya think of that?!... Please don't leave me :( but any way, I'm wondering if I should add more SW character in, preferably from SW3 due to how I only have that game but really love their characters. Tell me please, oh and try to maybe give some suggestions for a couple of omakes I might make or what characters you want me to add (the choice is yours). Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter :)**


	8. Too Many Colors

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Samurai Warriors series, franchise, or RWBY. Everything belongs to their respected owners.**

**Demonking73: That I actually can but yea, not sure about the fourth, maybe Mitsuhide... For the group that consists of Kenshin, Shingen, Yoshimoto, and Ujiyasu. Let me confess, even though I like the SW3 characters, I only like the characters that are playable in story mode. Yoshimoto is just... meh... I'm sorry if that insults you**

**Minako the dragon Maiden of DW: Another confession, the only SW game I have mainly played is SW3 only for the Wii. No more, no less. The only reason I've actually heard of Gracia is because of the game I got for my birthday, Pokémon Conquest. I'm sorry, I'll have to maybe research her moves and personality and quotes if I put her in.**

**awesome pichu: Hhhmmm, in another truth, Oichi is okay. She's not exactly one of my favorite or likable characters since all I remember what she did was she pretty much did in cutscenes and the game was act too lovey-dovy mushy...**

"Finally she speaks! Nearly two days and you gave me nothing but small talk and weird looks!" Sun exclaimed as he stretched out his arms. "And you almost did the same but instead, I got chuckles and amused looks!" Blake gave him a firm stare while Motonari, well, chuckled. "Yeah, like those."

Blake rolls her eyes before closing them and looked at both of the male Faunus sadly. "Sun… Motonari… Are you both familiar with the White Fang?"

"Of course! I don't think there's a Faunes on the planet who hasn't heard of them. Stupid, holier-than-those creeps that use force to get whatever they want." Sun exaggerates while he throws his arms around wildly. "Bunch of freaks if you ask me."

"Now, now, let's calm down here. " Motonari calmly said. "Yes I have heard of the White Fang and what they have done. But I will say again that I cannot blame them for their actions. All the Faunus wanted was for peace, but were eventually driven to the point that they had to take up arms. Though, with you asking us this, do you have some sort of relation to the White Fang?"

Sun gave Motonari a weird look. "Okay, I see where you are going with how the White Fang is what it is right now, but that last statement you said…" He trailed before taking another sip of his tea.

Blake sipped her drink while listening until she spoke up, revealing one of her biggest secrets. "I was once a member of the White Fang."

Suddenly, Sun eyes promptly crossed and he choked on his drink, making him put down his drink, and wipe his mouth with a coughing fit. All the while holding his hand up to process this information. "Wait a minute, **you** were a member of the White Fang?!" He turns to Motonari, who had a mixture of shock, and passiveness on his face. "Are you not shocked by all this?!"

Motonari scratched the back of his head, also processing the information. "Yes, indeed I am quite shocked. But during a specific conversation I remember a small while ago, Blake here did retort to an insult shot at the White Fang. With, and I quote, 'well maybe **we** were just tired of being pushed around.' Thus giving away a clue that she may have once been part of the White Fang."

"That's right. I was a member for most of my life." Blake said with a small surprised look at Motonari's excellent deduction skills. "You could almost say I was born into it… Back then things were different. In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between Human and the Faunus."

**RWBY Warriors**_  
>Flashback Land<em>

_Two trios were gathered facing each other in an unknown location. One side presented the animal-eared and tailed Faunus, while on the other side presented the regular Humans. Both of them shook their hands, representing the making of peace after their struggle._

_These promises did not last long though due to Faunus cowering in fear, Human harassing the hybrids. Groups of Faunus were doing their best to push the crowds away from their bullied brethren._

_Flashback Land under Maintenance  
><em>**RWBY Warriors**

"Of course, despite being promised equality, the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings. And so, the White Fang rose up as the voice of our people. And I was there."

**RWBY Warriors**  
><em>Flashback Land<em>

_Memories of Faunus protestors are presented all holding signs with inaudible shouts. Emerging from the group was a young girl with dark hair, cat ears and was also holding up a protest sign."_

_Flashback Land under Maintenance  
><em>**RWBY Warriors**

"I was at the front of every rally. I took part in every boycott. I actually thought we were making a difference. But I was just a youthful optimist. Then five years ago, our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place. A new leader, with a new way of thinking."

**RWBY Warriors**  
><em>Flashback Land<em>

_The child watched as the blue flag of a white wolf with sad eyes and a circle behind its head is lowered, and was replaced with a red monster with three bloody scratches and teeth bared at the world._

_Flashback Land under Maintenance  
><em>**RWBY Warriors**

"Suddenly, our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks. We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us, hijacking cargo from companies that used Faunus labor. And the worst part was, it was working. We were being treated like wquals. But not out of respect… but out of fear."

**RWBY Warriors  
><strong>_Flashback Land_

_She stood as she watched her fellow Faunus pick up axes and blades, windows were being broken by thrown rocks and infiltrators leapt onto trains to steal their cargo. All the while three Faunus individuals stood in a dominating manner wearing malicious grins._

_Flashback Land under Maintenance  
><em>**RWBY Warriors**

Blake put her cup down after telling her tale. She turned to Sun and Motonari, while looking down. "So, I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence, and instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress. So here I am: a criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little black bow." After ending her speech she wiggled her cat ears beneath her fashionable disguise to demonstrate her point. Both the monkey and raven Faunus slowly came to terms with what she said.

"So…" Sun started. "Have you told your friends any of this?"

Blake merely looked down in shame and said nothing.

Motonari leaned over the table and put a concerned hand on her shoulder. She looked up revealing her amber eyes to Motonari's brown eyes (now that I think about it, I don't know his eye color). "It's alright, no need to carry such a burden on your own anymore."

**RWBY Warriors**

Meanwhile, on one to other sides of Vale, Team RWBY and HKMM were still searching for their teammates. They each decided to split up. Hanbei would be with RWBY while the rest of HKMM would search the other side.

"Blaaaake! Motonariiii!" Ruby shouted

"Blaaaake! Motonariiii!" Yang called out too.

"Blaaaake! Motonariiii! Three times is the charm you know, so come on out!" Hanbei yelled, causing team RWBY to face vault.

"Blaaaaaaaaaaaake! Motonariiiiiiiiiii! Where aaaare yooouuu!?" Ruby continued to call out right after getting off the ground.

"Hhhmmm, where could they be?" Hanbei muttered as he tried to think. He was snapped out of his thoughts when a helmeted figure with a monkey tail got his attention, beckoning him to come to the figure's location. He looked at his friends, who were too busy searching for the missing Faunus.

"Blake!" Yang shouted as Hanbei sneaked away to where the figure was standing, the armor attracting Hanbei's curiosity.

"Weiiss, you're not helping!" Ruby complained while turning to Weiss.

"Oh! You know who might be able to help? The police!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Ugh, Weiss…" Ruby crossed her arms as she gave an irritated look.

"It was just an idea!"

"Yeah, a bad one." Ruby sighed. "Hanbei, what do you think?" Silence answered her as Ruby and her teammates looked around for their missing friend. "Hanbei?"

Yang poked her sister's shoulder. "Uuhh, guys." They all turned around to reveal Penny, smiling and waving at them.

"Oh hello." Penny said.

"Wha-?! Penny where did you come from?!" Ruby said out loud in surprise.

**RWBY Warriors**

While that was going on, Kanbei and Motochika were also looking for their friends.

"Blake! Motonari! Where are you?!" Motochika called out.

Kanbei kept his eyes peeled for his teammate when both of their attentions were turned to a big man with a giant spear. Their eyes both shot up with shock, making the man laugh with joy. "Kanbei, Motochika, it is so good to see you two again."

**RWBY Warriors**

Blake, Motonari, and Sun were all walking down an alleyway discussing about the robberies.

"So, what's the plan now?" Sun placed his hands behind his head.

"I still don't believe the White Fang is behind these robberies." Blake wondered. "They've never needed that much Dust before."

"What if they did? Times and strategies change as war proceeds on." Motonari asked as Sun and Blake gave him a look that said 'explain'. "The only way to prove that they didn't commit the crime, is to go to a location they would most likely go to if they were to do it, and not find them there." He continued as his scroll vibrated. He checked it and his eyes opened with surprise.

Sun and Blake did not notice this due to them conversing. "The only problem is that, we have no idea where that would be."

"Well, while I was on the ship, I heard some guys talking about offloading a huge shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas."

"How huge?" Blake asked

"Huge. Big Schnee Company freighter." Sun answered

"You're sure?"

"Positive." Sun had a serious look on his face. "I also had a few of friends on board with me at the time; they also listened in on it as well."

"Alright, so we firs…" Blake looked around to see that she was alone with the monkey Faunus.

**RWBY Warriors**

Yang came out from a shop with Weiss, waving to the shopkeeper inside.

"Thanks anyways!" Then Yang sighed. "This is hopeless. First Blake and Motonari, now Hanbei." She turned to Weiss while she looked around nonchalantly. "You really don't care if we find them, do you?"

"Don't be stupid; of course I do. I'm just afraid of what she'll say when we find her." Weiss walked forward, calling over her shoulder. "The innocent never run Yang."

A piece of paper flew into Weiss' face. Irritated, she ripped it off her face and saw what was written on the paper. "Nor do the guilty, Weiss Schnee." Her head darted around, with her eyes landing on a shadowy figure disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

**RWBY Warriors**

"So, Blake, Motonari, and Hanbei are your friends?" Penny asked.

"Yes Penny. Well except Hanbei, he's more-"Ruby immediately smacked her hand onto her mouth, cutting herself off as they made their way down the sidewalk. Lucky for her Penny didn't notice this.

"But you're mad at them?"

"Yes. Well, I'm not. Weiss is."

"Is she friends with them?" Penny continuesly asked.

"Well, that's kind of up in the air right now…"

"But why?" Penny asked now trying to contemplate this.

"Well, you see," Ruby sighed again. "Blake might not be who we thought she was…"

"Is she a man?" Penny gasped.

"No! No, Penny. She's…" Ruby stopped and sighed once more, looking at Penny as she started to talk again. "I don't know what she is. She didn't exactly talk to us before she decided to run off."

Penny was about to answer when suddenly a voice from a rooftop answered "Then perhaps you should talk to her about these problems. That is usually a good solution, especially with friends."

Both of their heads shot up to see a golden figure blur away from its hiding place.

Ruby turned her gaze downward sadly as they continued walking. "Yes it is…"

**RWBY Warriors**

Amidst the chirping of crickets and darkness of night, Blake laid flat on her stomach on the rooftop overlooking a shipment of Schnee Dust containers.

"Did I miss anything?"

Blake looked up as sun dropped down to her right. "Not really. They've offloaded the crates from theboat. Now they're just sitting there." Blake then sighed and wondered out loud "Where did Motonari go?"

"Right here" came a tired voice and it dropped down to her left. "Sorry about disappearing on you guys like that. Had to catch up with some old friends."

"Do you mean-"

"Cool." Sun held out one of the many apples in his arms. "I stole you both some food!"

Blake gave Sun a questioning look. "Do you always break the law without giving a second thought?"

"Hey, weren't you in a cult or something?" He defensively countered.

Blake delivered Sun an angry glare while Motonari grinned. "A little too soon if I must say myself."

Sun dismissed the glare and comment. "Okay, just in case things get hectic, I asked my friends to help as well."

Just as he said this, the winds blew all around them, and they looked up to see a Bullhead's searchlights flashing around for a landing spot, descending in the middle of the cargo containers and extending a ramp for black hooded individuals with metallic fanged masks to come out.

"Oh no…"

"Is that them?" Sun questioned.

"Blake stared at the bloody wolf on the back of their uniforms. "Yes… It's them."

The White fang soldiers ordered each other to grab some tow cables and they started to move around.

"You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?" Motonari asked.

"No. I think deep down I knew. I just didn't want to be right." Blake closed her eyes in despair, with Motonari gently stroking her head. Her eyes suddenly opened when she heard a new voice.

"Hey! What's the holdup!?" The soldiers looked up from their work to see a red-haired man. It was Roman gesturing widely and coming down the ramp, with two more armored grunts following him. "We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?"

"This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a Human. Especially not one like that." Suddenly, she stood up and unsheathed her sword from her Gambol Shroud before running off the edge of the roof.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Sun asked before Motonari put a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, my friends and I have a plan."

Blake fell to the ground in a crouch, and then took cover behind one of the containers, peeking around the corner to see Roman berate a white Fang member holding a coil of rope. She then saw two more figures behind another container, one of them with their hand raised. Blake didn't know what that person was signaling for, but she had to focus on Roman.

"No, you idiot! This isn't a leash!" As Roman looked around, Blake suddenly appeared behind him with her blade at his throat. "What the- Oh, for f-"

"Nobody move!" Blake warned, cutting Roman off.

The White Fang soldiers readied their guns and equipped their swords in response. However, much to everyone surprise, the two soldiers behind Roman didn't move a muscle.

"Whoa! Take it easy there, little lady." Roman mused.

As the White Fang closed in on her, Blake used her free hand to go for her bow and removed it, causing the ribbon to fall away as her Faunus ears are shown to the world.

"Brothers of the White Fang!" Blake demanded. "Why are you aiding this scum?"

The White Fang members lowered their weapons a little at this development, unsure of what to do. The members behind Roman did the opposite, moving their arms so slightly, when Roman laughs.

"Oh, lid, didn't you get the memo?" Roman asked

"What are you talking about?" Blake questioned as she saw the two figures by the containers now gone.

"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together!"

"Tell me what it is it is or I'll put an end to your little operation." Blake gritted her teeth as she readied her sword, no one noticing blue orbs next to their feet.

Suddenly, the air is filled with more turbines blowing the wind wildly around the holdup.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation…" Roman said.

Two more Bullheads hovered above the heist location, and as Blake watched in surprise, Roman smiled and was about to fire his cane at Blake's feet, when a voice yelled "Fire."

Several actions happened at once. The orbs exploded, sending the grunts in front of Roman into the air. A bunch of demon hands held them in place as a barrage of arrows pinned them to the ground and container walls. Suddenly a cannonball and laser beam was fired to the ground to the left near Roman, blowing him back. Just before the two explosions occurred, the Faunus behind Roman both grabbed Blake, and rolled out of the way of the explosion.

**RWBY Warriors**

Penny and Ruby turned around upon hearing the noise, seeing smoke rise from the docking bay just a few buildings away.

"Oh, no…" Ruby sighed.

**RWBY Warriors**

Blake dazed but relatively unhurt on the ground, looked up to see her saviors. One was a male dressed in black wearing leg and shoulder armor. His face covered with a mask only revealing his mouth and eyes. His dog ears stood out as the hair over his head was not covered. He carried a sinister looking sickle that was connected to a chain that had a weighted end.

The second was female wearing a golden armor that covered the top half of her body and a quarter of the lower half, revealing her legs to be covered in armored boots. She carried two giant looking daggers that had a zig-zag look on the blade.

The female savior pointed a finger at Roman and scolded "You naughty boy. You were about to shoot this poor Faunus in the foot. Why?" Her cat ears twitched in annoyance

"Because he is the enemy, Nene." The male savior answered in a cold monotone voice, his dog ears wiggling. "And as the enemy, he must be eliminated."

The girl now known as Nene gave the wolf Faunus a look before brushing him off with her hand. "There we go Hanzo, all better now that you're clean."

"Here, kitty and poochy, I got a present for you…" Roman walked slowly after recovering. Shooting flares that destroyed cargo containers behind them as they retreated. He was then interrupted when a banana peel landed on his face, causing him to look up and growl at the assailant.

Sun leapt from the container above Roman. He dropped down on the criminal's face feet-first, rolling up and readying himself to fight.

"Leave her alone!" Sun glared on him.

The Bullheads opened to let more White Fang members descend on the ground, standing by Roman as he got up and the group surrounded Sun.

"You're not the brightest banana in the bunch, are you kid?"

"But you should know that bananas grow in bunches." Two figures leapt in the group both wearing armor.

The first was covered in leather armor and boots. But what really stood out was that thin mustache and beard on his face as well as the giant bronze helmet on his head with several spikes. Also with a monkey tail and his back side, he was equipped with a large bo staff.

The second was the big man from earlier, wearing full steel body armor. His helmet had a long pointed spike and was carrying a giant heavy spear.

"Hideyoshi! Ieyasu! You guys made it!" Sun exclaimed while he dodged slashed and pulled out a collapsible red staff, beating down his opponents.

"Of course we did. And with allies!" The one with the bo staff named Hideyoshi said while he hit the soldiers with flips and kicks.

"Do not worry about us. Charge at Roman, victory is near." The big man identified as Ieyasu commanded as he blew another group away with a cannon ball. "Hanzo! Kanbei! Assistance!"

"Understood" came two cold voices as Hanzo appeared with three shadow clones next to him while Kanbei came from the air, hitting most members with a dark thick mist coming from his orbs.

"Hey where's my backup?" Hideyoshi complained as he fitted his bo staff in one of the soldiers uniforms and beat his allies with him.

"Right here" both Nene and Motochika jumped into the fray as well. Nene put her blades together and ran through slicing her enemies with copies of herself doing the exact actions behind her. Motochika was performing a combination of sickle spins and releasing shockwaves.

"He's mine!"

Blake pounces towards Roman and became a blur of afterimages as she slashed both of her weapons at Roman, who was backing away and deflecting each would-be blow with his cane at unbelievable speeds. Motonari rushed to Blake's aid, using a combination of his martial arts and firing his Blackhawk. Both continued their assault despite Roman not seeming to falter. Blake continued to dash, hop over, and slide around Roman with Motonari's support and tried to find a weak spot. But their enemy landed a few hits on both of them, finally getting two beatings with his cane caused both of them to go down.

Just as roman was about to deal with one of them, Sun apperared right behind his friends and disconnected his staff in to two spinning circles of flame-firing shotgun nunchucks.

The next few moments all seemed to happen in slow-motion. Sun swung each gun at Roman while firing at his everything he had at him. But even as each attack became faster and faster, Roman managed to defend himself against every shot.

He felt a small tug on his feet as he was moving backwards. He glanced down to see that an arrow had just managed to pin one of his feet down, thanks to the sharp eye of Motonari. Within that one millisecond-long pause, Blake jumped in to land a blow, knocking Roman backwards.

On his back, Roman noticed a container hanging by a crane right above the three warriors, and got up to fire his cane at its supports. Blake leapt behind it while Sun leapt in front of it, only for sun to end up right below the nozzle of Roman's cane. Just as he was about to fire, his and Sun's attention were drawn to a voice.

"Hey!" The girl's voice called out.

Ruby appeared on the rooftop overlooking them, Crescent Rose extended and ready for action.

"Well, hello, Red! Isn't it past your bedtime?" Roman asked Ruby in amusement.

Suddenly, Penny appeared behind Ruby. "Ruby, are these people your friends?"

" Hey Caesar! Death from above!"

"My name is Roman!"

Everyone's attention was directed towards the sky as Hanbei was seen flying with his sundial. He threw it down, making the blades lodge onto the back of a shipping container behind Roman. A familiar crack was heard, and the container rocketed towards them away from an explosion of sparks.

This action forced Roman to dive under and out of the way along with many other fighters. They all watched as the container smashed into other containers as they fell off from the docks.

"Hanbei!?" Ruby called/asked after a great long period of silence had occurred. "How did you do that?!"

Hanbei flew to the ground before turning to Ruby. He grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "Je ne sais pas."

"I don't speak French you meanie!" Ruby yelled and pouted.

"Then how did you know it was French?!"

Roman snapped out of his shock and fired his cane at Ruby, launching the young Huntress-in-training back from the explosion's force and sending her scythe flying away. "AAAH!"

"RUBY!" Hanbei shouted.

Roman gave off a professional-level evil laugh at his attack on the young girl. Penny turned her head towards the criminal and gives her first glare, walking forward while Ruby tried to get back up.

"Penny, wait! Stop!" Ruby raised her han din a futile attempt to stop her.

"Don't worry, Ruby. I'm combat ready!"

Her backpack mechanically opened up, and from its dark depths came a single sword that extended and multiplied into several blades hovering over Penny's back. Leaping from the rooftop with the weapons acting as wings, she sent three of her swords to knock down two White Fang soldiers down before even landing on the ground, where she proceeded to fling swords at one enemy, to impale another to a wall, create a barrier of spinning steel against a running attack, leaping over a goon with swords in tow, and finally making a wheel that she threw to knock multiple Faunus off their feet! All the people on the dock observed in amazement.

"Bit flashy for my tastes." Hanbei smirked as he placed his sundial horizontal to the ground. The bottom half of the dial opened up, shining a white light onto the remaining White Fang goons. They all screamed as they looked at the light, mesmerized despite their actions. Hanbei then closed the sundial again, showing that all the goons were foaming to the mouth.

Three Bullheads came from the skies and opened fire on the battle, but Penny merely formed a shielf and launched two of her swords into the wall behind her, which in turn pulled their wielder back with strings. When her swords swirled around her again, she commanded them to open their points and build up a large glowing ball of green light. With a punching action, several bright lasers cracked the pavement when they fired at the transports and sliced each one in half, causing several White Fang members from inside to fall and letting everyone watch as Bullheads fell into pieces as they flew through above them.

Stunnded, they all turned back to Penny as she aimed her swards at the remaining Bullheads holding a crate of Dust and pulled back on the wires, tugging the aircraft with them.

Seeing the Bullhead's flight fall under Penny's control, roman grimaced and turned to run towards the last transport.

Penny, after her large green pupils dilated for a second, pulled with all her might on the strings, and the aircraft crashed into a stack of crates, causing an explosion as a result.

Roman watched them in frustration. "These kids just keep getting weirder…" And with his observation made, he used his cane to close the doors, and the jet lifted off, flying away from defeat.

All those who remained on the battlefield look around the dock, seeing the chaos they had created.

"I definitely hope we don't pay property damage" Hanbei mused.

**RWBY Warriors **

Later, a handful of police cars were at the docks, where Ruby, Blake, Sun, Penny, and the Samurai gang were sitting on boxes in silence. That is, until Weiss, and Yang appeared on the scene.

Ruby turned to Weiss, quickly speaking to explain the situation. "Look Weiss, it's not what you think, they explained the whole thing. See, she doesn't actually have a bow, she has kitty ear and they're actually kind of cute. And he has raven feathers. His hair is really soft…" However, the heiress ignored her and squared off with Blake and Motonari.

Blake and Motonari looked calmly at her. Blake however averted her eyes. "Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with the-"

"Stop! Do you have any idea of how long we've searched for you?" she paused. "Twelve hours. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this. And in that twelve hours, I've decided…"

Yang, Sun, and ruby all had worried looks on their faces.

"I don't care."

Hanbei, and Ieyasu laughed.

Nene, and Hideyoshi cheered.

Motonari and Motochika chuckled.

Hanzo and Kanbei grunted in satisfaction.

"You don't care?" Blake asked in surprise.

"You said you're not one of them anymore, right?"

"No, I-I haven't been since I was younger-"

"Ah-bah-bah-bah-bah! I don't want to hear it." Weiss silenced her. "All I want to know is that the next time something this big comes up… you'll come to your teammates. And no some…" Then she looked over at Sun behind her as she catches herself. "Someone else."

Blake looked at Ruby and Yang grinning at her, Motochika gave a thumbs up as Hanbei grinned to her, Kanbei nodded and Motonari smiled at her. Blake wiped a tear from her eye, nodding.

"Of course."

Weiss smiled and nodded. The moment is serious until Hanbei and Ruby screamed.

"Yeah! Team RWBY and HKMM are back together!" Ruby waved her arms widely.

"Now you need to kiss and make-up with Motonari now!"

"No I don't!"

The nine gathered with each other, Weiss pointed at Sun accusingly. "I'm still not quite sure about how I feel about you!" Sun laughed nervously.

"Hey, wait a minute…" Ruby looked around. "Where's Penny?"

Sun looked around as well "Where are the guys from the boat as well?"

From a darkened back seat of a limo, Penny watched as the group of friends reunited with each other.

"You should know better than to go running around in a strange cite." A voice said at the front of the limo.

"I know sir." Penny said sadly as she lowered her head.

"Penny, your time will come…" the voice said.

Penny looked up to see her friends one last time. Before the car took off, she saw Hanbei looking at her with a mischievous glance. He put a single finger to his mouth and smirked.

**RWBY Warriors**

"Do we really have to go back to Heaven?" Nene complained as the ninjas and their master/husband walked through the city.

"Yes we do Nene. It was our decision to help our allies. And it is Kami's decision to bring us back." Hanzo pointed out.

"That and as well the others want a turn coming down here as well. As well as the author not really being able to create a story that mainly focuses on HKMM and RWBY." Hideyoshi joked.

Ieyasu laughed with his friend. "Indeed. But maybe when a giant fight occurs, or when the viewers want us back, and the author feels like it, we will lend our strength when needed."

The three of them laughed while one followed as they walked out of town, into the forest.

**RWBY Warriors**

Meanwhile, Ozpin held a scroll showing a "LIVE FEED" text of Ruby and Hanbei at the docks. He closed the video and opened up a communication with Qrow, whose team name and other information is left black and his only message is: 'QUEEN HAS PAWNS."

"Hmmmmmm…"

**RWBY Warriors**

Roman walked into a large warehouse with a shasowy interior. He went over to a table and placed a case of mysterious contents of possible Dust, seeing as it's the same case from his first heist, sighed in tiredness.

"How very disappointing, Roman." A figure of a woman came.

Roman turned around suddenly when he heard the voice and her noisy entrance. "whoa! Hehe… I wasn't expecting to see you guys so soon…"

The figure along with two more came along before Roman. "We were expecting… more from you."

Roman laughed a little before getting serious. "Hey! You were the ones who suggested working with those stupid mutts from the White Fang."

The woman chuckled darkly. "And you will continue to do so." The she summoned a fireball in her hand and stepped out of the darkness with her companions, a grey-haired man and a mint-haired, tanned woman, eyes glowing gold.

"We have big plans for you Roman. All we ask for is… a little cooperation."

**BBBBOOOOOOOOO-YYYYYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH. Finished season 1! Okay, as I said, main reason I had them for 1 chapter was because I didn't realize until I was typing this, this fanfic was supposed to mainly focus on RWBY and HKMM. I can still put requested characters in, but they can't stick around for very long. I'm sorry about this.**


End file.
